What's on your mind
by FroggyDarren
Summary: Leah and Jacob have secrets. From the pack and especially from each other. Until Jacob finds out what Leah is thinking when she's convinced no one is listening. Rated M for a reason. Lemons a-plenty.
1. Secret Thoughts

**LPOV**

They let me run alone these days, now that Jacob made me his second-in-command. Sure, Seth was furious, but he couldn't go against the Alpha's decision.

Alpha… it was still strange to think of Jacob that way, when not so long ago I wanted him to go back on his solo and find a place where we couldn't hear him. Now I was in his pack and… happy. Yes, happy, I thought to myself, at peace with everything. Including Sam and Emily. Despite the fact that imprinting seemed to hit everyone else I wasn't worried anymore why I was left out. It felt right, being single, like I knew there was something waiting for me; it just wasn't the right time.

Everyone else was human for now, Quil, Embry, Seth and of course, Jacob. It was whichever one of Nessie's birthdays or something, I didn't really care. In a way, I was glad for the peace and quiet in my head, the guys had a different way of thinking and sometimes it just got too much for me. So their little visits to the bloodsuckers were welcome.

I ran the usual trail, keeping watch, but my mind soon drifted elsewhere. That was my one advantage, while the guys needed to focus on the trail, the scents, I could quite easily manage that even when I was thinking of something else. Or rather, as a lot of times before, thinking of someone else. I'd never get caught thinking of him, like I caught all of them running the mental image of me phasing through their minds in the beginning. They learnt not to do that very quickly, but to a certain extent, it was flattering. Especially knowing that he didn't find me entirely unattractive was fuel to the fire of my already wild imagination.

My thoughts ran as free and fast as I did when I was alone this way, when I felt the wind on my face and the warmth in the air. The branches I ran past brushed against my fur and added on to my thoughts. If it only had been him touching me, just briefly, like a touch of air, but sending shivers down my spine.

Immediately, my mind jumped to that day a while ago, before Nessie, when we met Jared and he had to phase, having no clothes. The thought of him standing there, naked and proud, talking like the leader that he was had me break out in a light sweat. Suddenly, despite the temperature outside, I was beginning to feel very hot, but it didn't interfere with the images in my head. Of course I took a good look at him before I showed up in the meadow. He thought I was being nice, not looking at him, but what he didn't know was that it was more because of me than him. I would've jumped him there and then if I had looked, but he didn't need to know that.

The lines of his muscles underneath his skin were in perfect shape, just asking to be touched and caressed, followed from one side to another, up and down his body. I thought of both of us in that meadow, this time with no audience and no voices in our heads, nothing but me and him, walking slowly toward each other.

_I took one last step towards him and waited for his next move, feeling his breath on my face, so warm, so inviting, so… sexy. _

That moment in my thoughts, I realized I thought of him this way for a long time. All the time since he started phasing, since his sudden growth spurt that shook the idea of him being a child out of my mind. He looked so mature, so grown up. And after all that's happened, he matured in more ways than the physical one. Not that that mattered. His body was intriguing for a long time and when I joined the pack, I used to quite deliberately catch a glimpse of him. Not that I'd ever admitted that to anyone, including myself.

_My thoughts raced now, I imagined his body just millimeters away from mine, his breath flowing from his mouth down my face and onto my chest. My hand shook and involuntarily touched his for just a second, but enough to get a reaction from him. _

_Before I realized it, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his lips were crushing mine. My body responded without me having any control over it, I shivered and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back wildly._

My thoughts got interrupted for a second, when I thought I heard the sound of phasing… but no thoughts appeared in my mind, so I shrugged it off as someone from Sam's pack being in the vicinity. Of course, whoever it was, they wouldn't know what I was thinking. Just as well they wouldn't know, because my imagination picked up very quickly right where it left off.

_His hands were roaming my body, a slight urge obvious in every movement, but he kept it quite tender at the same time. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling him as close as possible, our tongues tasting each other. Then I let my hands fall down his body, brushing against his muscles and stopping at the edge of his ripped off shorts. I let my finger run along the edge and felt him take a deep breath._

_Suddenly I felt the warmth of his palms on my ribcage, inching higher until his fingers touched the bottom of my tank top. He didn't wait, without me having a chance to protest, he ripped it off me and his hands landed on my chest with an urgency that almost knocked me off my feet. He flicked a finger over each of my nipples and a moan escaped my mouth, muffled by his lips._

_Without giving me time to think, he ripped off my shorts and lifted me off my feet, walking over to a spot right in the center of the meadow. In the next moment, I was lying on my back, trying to keep my breathing normal, watching him take off his shorts. The sight of his naked body would've been breathtaking if I wasn't short of breath already. _

_He kneeled down next to me, letting his fingers brush against my ribcage again, before he leaned over me and kissed me again. I felt dizzy, but that was not something that would get any better in the near future. I felt his right arm move lower down my body and I gasped as he reached my hips .My own hands roamed over his chest and in his hair, occasionally brushing his earlobes and his neck. I felt him shiver under my touch and I knew it wasn't him being cold. _

_His hand rested on my hip and I felt his thumb inch towards the centre, making small circles as it moved. The heat of my body was overwhelming and I felt my core dripping wet more with every movement of his hand. I shivered in anticipation and tried to make him touch me where I needed it most by moving against his palm, but he kept the excruciatingly slow speed unchanged._

**JPOV**

Leah was out there alone and I felt a pull to go outside. Not that I didn't trust her, I knew she was well able to fend for herself, no, this was a different kind of pull. It was like I couldn't resist, like there was something I needed to know that I had to see for myself.

Phasing was so natural to me by now that I didn't even think about it. Some of the guys told me they sometimes didn't realize I phased until they heard my thoughts. And even that could've been prevented. I guarded my mind around everyone else; all the practice around Edward did me a world of good. Talking to Sam and only letting him know what I wanted instead of the pack-style everything reinforced my mind, too.

This time, I knew Leah wouldn't hear me, which I generally wouldn't be bothered with. Today was different and I wanted to know what these feelings were. I took off my shorts, tucked them behind the string on my leg and ran into the forest, phasing literally mid-step.

The very second I phased the feeling overwhelmed me and almost knocked me off my feet. There was only one word for it that my brain could find: lust. Nothing but animalistic, uncontrolled lust.

For a second I wondered if it wasn't one of the guys that I left to patrol or if Leah swapped with someone. I knew a certain aspect of this, all of us needed relief sometimes and our thoughts could run off with us some moments when we were alone. Suddenly I had an idea how Edward felt when his mind was attacked by things he definitely didn't want to know.

_His hands were roaming my body, a slight urge obvious in every movement, but he kept it quite tender at the same time. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling him as close as possible, our tongues tasting each other. Then I let my hands fall down his body, brushing against his muscles…_

I saw the image in her head just as well as I heard her thoughts. The way she saw me was unbelievable, I barely recognized myself and yet it couldn't have been anyone else. Her feelings were so strong that I actually found myself having to take a deep breath while carefully guarding my mind. I didn't need to think twice about how she would react if I'd caught her.

_In the next moment, I was lying on my back, trying to keep my breathing normal, watching him take off his shorts. The sight of his naked body would've been breathtaking if I wasn't short of breath already…_

I almost gasped at the idea of Leah lying naked on the ground, waiting for me. She obviously didn't feel or hear me phasing, because her mind kept going with the imagery in her head. The arousal in her mind and body had strange effects on me, too. OK, totally normal, actually, I found myself horny as hell.

_My own hands roamed over his chest and in his hair, occasionally brushing his earlobes and his neck. I felt him shiver under my touch and I knew it wasn't him being cold…._

The thought made me shiver for real and I almost felt the touch of her fingers on my skin. My fur became extremely uncomfortable and a layer of sweat covered me almost at the same time as I shivered.

_The heat of my body was overwhelming and I felt my core dripping wet more with every movement of his hand…_

As she imagined that, my knees almost collapsed underneath me, my mind becoming a lot harder to keep closed. I almost saw her body lying in front of me, legs slightly parted, the smell of her arousal hitting me in the face like a brick wall.

But in that moment, I heard voices in the forest and recognized Seth's and Quil's laughter. Without thinking, I phased back just moments before they started phasing, making sure Leah noticed the buzz that normally accompanied the change. It was one thing if I ran into her fantasy that was, after all, about me, it was a whole different thing to have her brother catch her like that.

In my human body, with an incredible hard-on, I walked slowly towards the stream. It was cool, I realized as I jumped straight in, just to give myself a break from the imagery in my head. Whoa. Talk about a surprise on an empty stomach. OK, maybe not empty, but…

My mind quickly snapped back to the thought of Leah sighing and moaning at my touch, the smell of her skin so close to an orgasm, the thoughts in her head when she imagined me touching her. As my brain recapped everything I just witnessed, I realized that the stream would not do any good. I had to get myself a different type of relief.

Walking towards the meadow, my mind wandered to places I haven't allowed it to go for a long time. Well, since that one particular beating I got when Leah caught me thinking of her phasing. The curves of her body, the reflection of water on her skin the one time she phased in the middle of a rainstorm, the perfect lines of her muscles stretching down to her hips.

Of course I thought about it when I wasn't wolf. After my escape it became easier to hide it from her and with time I repressed those thoughts completely. With Nessie, I was too preoccupied about her accelerated growth, the vampire face-off, the thought of me running away with her. Leah was always there and at some stage I knew she considered me a worthy candidate for a rebound… well, shag. Romance would be a very unlikely concept in the state that she was in. Or the one I was in.

Now, the image of her body, her nipples screaming for attention, her skin so soft and hot, all those things were giving me a hard time to focus on the path under my feet. Almost at the trees, I realized I never bothered putting on my shorts, but it didn't seem important. Once I got to her, I wouldn't need clothes anyway.

**LPOV**

_I almost reached for his hand and moved it to my clit just to get some release…_

The buzz of phasing shook me out of my reverie. The next thing I heard was laughter and then Seth and Quil's voices in my head. It was almost too easy to block them out, despite the fact that my knees were still like jelly after those images I had only seconds earlier.

They wondered if I was OK, but fell for the brush-off that I was sleepy and soon went on about their usual bloodsucker stories. And as usual, I tuned them out, their voices just a background buzz in my head. Instead, I walked the last few steps to the meadow and stretched out in the sun. This wasn't our usual territory so I knew I'd be undisturbed here.

Letting my mind relax, I soaked up the warmth of the sun and enjoyed the soft breeze. It became surprisingly comfortable to be wolf, despite my initial disgust. That might've had something to do with me being in Jacob's pack now, not facing the constant stream of Sam's thoughts. We were different too; both Jacob and I could keep our thoughts to ourselves better than anyone else.

A couple of minutes later, my mind and body almost completely calmed down, I felt someone walking down the pathway to the meadow. Within a few more moments, I knew it was Jacob, because the breeze was coming from his direction. I stiffened a bit, but stayed on the ground, my eyes closed, my brain as quiet as ever.

"Leah, phase, now," he said when he entered the meadow.

He was human and yet there was a tone in his voice that made my body lift itself and phase almost immediately. Not thinking that I wouldn't have clothes on me, I stood there in the sun, eyes still closed, trying to figure out where his voice was coming from.

The guessing only went on for less than a few seconds, because the next moment I felt him standing behind me, his warm breath on my shoulder, his heart beating almost as fast as mine. I didn't understand what it was all about, why he asked me to phase in front of him, why he was this close to me. But my body didn't seem to respond in the way I wanted it to. The initial thought in my brain was to run away, to hide in the shrubbery until I put clothes on, but I couldn't move.

Memories of my daydream washed through me and I felt myself getting aroused, I felt the juices forming in my body, shivers running down my spine. For an incredibly short moment, I wondered if I fell asleep and was dreaming, but that idea was stopped in its tracks when I heard his voice in my ear.

"Leah," he whispered his voice sounding hoarse and deep. Aroused.

My nipples shot forward, electricity ran through my skin and I felt the goose bumps on my body. I still couldn't see, wouldn't open my eyes and barely managed to breathe, my mind still contemplating the idea of a dream.

Suddenly his breath was no longer covering my shoulders but my face, like in my fantasy, flowing down to my neck and my chest, making my nipples even more pronounced. My breath didn't come back before I felt a finger gently stroke my bottom lip and I felt his forearm creating a breeze and sparks on my breast.

As if he felt the same spark, that very moment his arms snaked around my waist and brought my lips to his. My lips eagerly reciprocated the kiss, my knees bucking in the process. If he hadn't been holding me, I would've been on the ground. I lifted my own arms and wrapped around his neck, losing myself in the hottest kiss I've had in my life.

My fingers ran though his messy hair, my body pressed against his and suddenly I felt his erection against my stomach muscles. That immediately caused my core to heat up even more and now I felt myself dripping, the liquid cooling as it slid down my thighs, making me shiver again.

I let my arms run down his back, tracing every rib and muscle they came across, only stopping at what should've been the waistband of his shorts. Only, there was none. That moment I realized that Jacob was pressed against me completely naked, like I was. That thought only caused more shivers and buckling knees.

His palms moved and touched my ribcage, his thumbs lifting up, to my breasts. I held my breath, still dizzy from his kisses, but now watching him look down on my chest. One of his fingers flicked over my nipple and a silent moan escaped my lips. Jacob smiled and while he supported me with his left hand, he let his right one draw circles around my breasts, making them smaller and eventually touching my nipples again.

At this point, I was positively hyperventilating and my head was swirling around in circles. My heart was beating so fast and loud I was sure he could hear it, too and the smell of my arousal was surrounding us. As he continued playing with my breasts, I almost expected to come just because of that and his warm breath, that in the meantime moved to my ears as he planted kisses on my neck and shoulder.

Then, suddenly, I found myself in his arms, one of his hands dangerously close to my dripping core and Jacob walked right into the middle of the meadow, setting me down on the ground and kneeling next to me. His hands started tracing random patterns over my body, occasionally lingering on places when he saw a stronger than usual reaction. He needn't have bothered paying attention; my whole body was tuned into his touch.

He lied down next to me now, his left arm supporting him while the right one was caressing my side and slowly moving to my hip. I took a breath and waited for what he'd do next. And in a perfect recreation of my fantasy, his hand rested on my hip and his thumb started making circular movements on the tender skin there.

I looked up at him and realized the one thing I should've noticed from the moment he appeared. He saw my thoughts, he knew my fantasy, and he did what I dreamed of him doing. And by the look in his eyes and the feel of his arousal, he very much enjoyed it. When he saw me looking into his eyes, he gave me a warm and seductive smile and dropped his lips to mine.

His fingers continued their relentless torture and I lifted my hips towards him. While he didn't change his movements, a growl escaped his lips as my thigh brushed against him. I thought I felt him getting even harder than he already was and the almost painful need in my center became the only thing I could focus on.

"Jacob, please…" I whispered, not able to use my voice properly.

He didn't need help, he saw it all in my head and his hand moved to the inside of my thing, his thumb inching towards my clit. One of his legs moved in between mine and pushed them apart, causing the breeze to flow onto my wet slit. At the same moment, his fingers finally reached me and at just one touch, combined with the air, my hips shot up and I moaned loudly.

"Leah," I heard Jacob whisper, "look at me."

After a moment of hesitation, I obeyed, looking into his eyes as he moved his fingers against my core, waiting for every shiver, every sigh, and every moan. Then his eyes darted towards his fingers and he stared in amazement, watching my hips move in sync with his hand. Then, without warning, he slid down to my hips and took a deep breath.

"You smell," he took another breath, "sexy."

My heart just about jumped out of my chest and was about to burst when I felt him placing butterfly kisses along my hips, his mouth moving to reach his fingers. As he got there, he didn't wait for anything but flicked his tongue over my clit and a moment later plunged a finger inside me, followed by a second one as he started to lick. At that, I shook in a violent orgasm, moaning his name over and over as he licked and sucked, his fingers keeping up a steady rhythm.

After I came the second time, he slowed down and looked up at me victoriously, watching me shake every time he flicked his thumb over my clit. When the aftershocks subsided, I was finally able to look at him, still kneeling between my legs, smiling.

"Thank you," was all I managed.

"Oh I'm not done, Leah," Jacob laughed, "after seeing that little fantasy of yours, after seeing you naked so many ties, after having fantasies of my own about what I wanted to do to you… I'm definitely not done."

He heard me gasp, not as much at the fact that he felt and saw my fantasy, but at what he said about his own ones. So it wasn't just because of today, he actually wanted me before. I had no time focusing on any of those thoughts, though, because Jacob's lips started making their way from my knees, around my hips, up to my breasts, where he stopped for what seemed like forever.

I might've thought I couldn't handle much more, but his mouth on me did magical things and I found myself getting wet and horny all over. Jacob looked at me as I moaned and lifted my hips towards him, pushing myself higher to touch him. I knew he felt how wet I was again, but he was set on teasing me. He reached down and brushed against my clit again, then moved his own hips a bit lower.

When I tried to move, he held me down and then positioned himself so that his erection just about touched me and stopped. I tried to lift myself again, but he pushed me down.

"You want this, Leah?"

There was nothing but a moan coming from my mouth as I tried to get him inside me. He did move, but only entered me a little, then withdrew again.

"Aaah, Jacob," I protested.

He did it a few more times until I couldn't take it anymore, looked into his eyes and tried one more time to lift myself against him. When he resisted, my frustration exploded.

"Jacob, please, just fuck me!"

That did it. Suddenly he was inside me, deeper than I expected, and did just what I asked him. He fucked me, with a wild look on his face, going harder with every stroke. His pelvis kept brushing against my clit and within moments I came again. Then finally, after another while and just as I was reaching my next orgasm, I exploded at the feeling of Jacob's come filling me up. He collapsed on top of me, spent, but smiling.

"We should do this again," he smiled, "I especially liked the foreplay."


	2. Look At Me

JPOV

**JPOV**

The day was cold and wet, rain pouring down in buckets and I was soaked to the bone after just a while. But today, it didn't bother me, since my mind was still replaying the other day. Who would've thought Leah would ever react to me that way? I certainly didn't expect that, but I wasn't going to complain.

It was kind of nice to be alone for a while, to be able to recall all those moments without the other guys getting sneak peeks into my head. While I could block my thoughts from them to a certain extent, when they were connected to me, I couldn't allow myself to think of Leah. The strength of those thoughts would've made sure they'd get a look and I was pretty sure Seth would not want to see or feel any of what I did.

Once again, my mind filled with the sight of Leah in front of me, her body shivering at my touch, her skin flushed and her lips crushing mine. The intensity of my lust shook me and almost threw me off my course. I kept following the trail, knowing it well enough not to need to pay attention and focused on my memory. It was mixed with the fantasy I saw in her head before and I felt a hint of satisfaction for having fulfilled it.

_When I walked up to her, just the fact that she was standing in front of me without a shred of clothing on was overwhelming. I wanted to do everything to her that she wanted, all at the same time, but at the same time I wanted to take it slow and enjoy every second of being with her. The heat radiated out of her skin onto mine and I felt like my body was burning. I wanted her so much, that it took all my strength to not just throw her on the ground and fuck her senseless. _

_My fingers grazed over her body, my mind taking in all her reactions. I still couldn't believe it, couldn't grasp the fact that I was turning her on so badly. The way my body reacted to her was familiar to me to some point, but seeing the lust in her eyes was making me want to explode. When her fingers slid down my chest, I couldn't hold back a groan. Her sly smile told me she knew what she was doing and I decided she needed a payback. _

_Excruciatingly slow, I touched every inch of her body, circled my fingers around her breasts, covered every piece of skin on her ribcage and stomach and only then I moved to her hips. I felt her pressing against me, barely aware of what she was doing. When my fingers started drawing circles on her hip, she realized I've seen her thoughts earlier. Just to prevent her from panicking and stopping me, I kissed her again. I was enjoying this way too much to let her change her mind._

_Her thigh rubbed against me and once again it took all my strength to keep teasing her. I wanted her so badly, it almost hurt. She was lying there with her eyes closed; her whole body tense and I knew she was getting closer. I whispered to her to look at me and watched the expression in her eyes…_

"_Having fun, Jacob?"_

Leah's voice in my head brought me out of my reverie. How did she phase without me noticing? Did she know how long I've been replaying that day?

"_I learned from the master. And yes."_

The sound of her voice had a trace of laughter in it and I knew she was having fun at my expense. Her thoughts were clouded from me, but she wasn't perfect at hiding her feelings. I knew the images in my head did for her exactly what they did for me. It drove me a little crazy to not be sure what she was thinking, though.

"_You want to know what I think, Jacob? And you think you can handle it?"_

As she was saying that, I caught a glimpse of the same memory that had been in my mind a while ago. Only, from her perspective, I saw myself and not her, even if I felt her lust. She was remembering things just as clearly as me, which made me smile.

"_Sorry, Leah, I don't get turned on by looking at myself."_

"_I know. But this might be different."_

She showed me another part of her mind and my knees almost buckled underneath me. The image in my head was Leah's reflection in the mirror, wearing the smallest pieces of underwear I've ever seen. It barely… OK, scrap that, it didn't cover anything at all. My body tensed and I forgot what I was doing for a moment.

"_You like that? Want to see more?"_

She teased me, I was aware of that, but I wasn't capable of complaining. My reaction seemed to mean a resounding yes for her and images from her mind invaded my head. I watched her memories as if I'd be standing there, watching her.

_Leah moved and revealed the rest of her bedroom, a mirror leaning against a wall so that it reflected exactly the center of her bed. She looked at herself and suddenly her hands were in motion, inching towards her hips. Omitting her centre, she continued higher and rested her fingers on the sides of her breasts. Her nipples were showing through the fabric, the lace merely adorning her, not disguising anything at all. _

I knew my breath was ragged; my heart beating like it was trying to survive. For a moment I wondered if Leah had gone insane, the thought of Seth, Quil or Embry phasing into this being an absolute nightmare. Then my brain actually worked for long enough to remember that they were on a trip and wouldn't be phasing until the next day. And with that, it hit me that she most likely planned the whole thing.

**LPOV**

My mind went through the same motions as my body did the night before and I found myself strangely enjoying it again. When I lied down on the bed with the mirror facing me the first time, I was not sure if I could pull it off. But now, replaying the scenes for Jacob, it felt just as good as then.

_My hands moved towards my bra and caressed my breasts for only a short while until I needed more. Reaching for the front clasp, I watched myself shed the lace away and saw my nipples poking straight out, screaming for attention. I couldn't deny myself the pleasure, so I flicked over them and the sensation made me continue. _

_The heat in my core jumped a couple degrees and I felt the liquid pool onto my panties. I left one hand on my breasts and the other one moved down my stomach to the edge of the lace. My fingers traced the top of the underwear as I watched myself in the mirror. It was unexpectedly arousing to see myself do this, to watch and anticipate what I was about to do. I lifted my legs on the bed and without thinking spread my knees apart. _

_Blinking a little to keep concentrating, I tried to focus on what I was planning to do. My core was dripping wet and the juices reflected in the dim light, demanding attention. My fingers traced the pattern on the lace and reached the bottom part. I flicked them over the fabric a few times, then located my clit and started circling it. Watching myself doing this was causing my arousal to increase at a speed I didn't think possible and then to think I'd be showing this all to Jacob the next day caused me to stop breathing for a moment._

_Unable to wait any longer, I pushed the panties to the side and ran a finger over the creases, then with an urge dipped two fingers inside of me. My thumb stayed at my clit and continued rubbing it while I tried to reach deeper into my folds, filling the void that the afternoon with Jacob left…_

Jacob wasn't completely aware of me keeping tabs on his thoughts, so I could quite easily follow his mind. He was definitely enjoying the show; possibly even more than if he'd actually been there in the room. While recalling the scene, I realized that had he been there, half of what he saw wouldn't have happened. Even now I saw only one thought in his head clearly enough. Just as that became obvious, he directed that thought at me.

"_Leah, I want you. Now."_

My body shook from anticipation, but I stopped myself from running into his direction just yet. The temptation almost outweighed the fun I was having teasing him, but then I decided against giving in.

"_Not yet, Jacob."_

**JPOV**

She was trying to kill me, I thought as I followed the memory in her mind. It dawned on me that at some stage last night, when I was on my run, she was in her room wearing exactly what she was showing me now. That I probably ran past her house while she was…

I tried to calm myself down, but all I could think of was how much I wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to bury myself inside of her. And that after only seeing her in her lingerie in front of the mirror. Then she continued and I watched as her hands wandered around her body. Suddenly I saw her taking off her bra and caressing her breasts. My breathing stopped for a few beats.

_Her hand moved down to her panties and reached for the edge, just slightly slipping behind the lace. I watched Leah touch herself and watch herself in the mirror at the same time. She pushed her underwear to the side and flicked her finger over her clit. My eyes were stuck on the sight of her core dripping with her juices and her fingers dipping inside. All I wanted to do was to shove that hand away and be the one who'd make her cum. _

"_Not yet, Jacob."_

Her voice was not convincing enough and I made my way through the forest to reach her at our meadow. I knew she was going to be there, so I sped up, my skin shivering at any random touch of the shrubbery I passed. My whole body was incredibly sensitive, each touch was reminding me of Leah. Then an image filled my mind.

_I saw Leah's view of me and felt the admiration she tried to make me understand. But the next moment I saw her coming closer to me and run her hand along the muscles on my thighs. Then she brushed against me and her lips came dangerously close. She took me in her mouth and the image, though seen through her eyes, was almost too much for me._

"_Leah, stop."_

"_Don't you like to see what I want to do to you?"_

"_Oh I like it. But I want the real thing. Now."_

With that, I reached the edge of the meadow and saw her phasing just as I was coming into view. She was beautiful, standing there naked in the sun, her hair tussled, her cheeks flushed. I phased and rushed towards her, but I didn't get as far as touching her.

"Stop, Jacob."

"Leah…" my voice was almost begging.

"Lie down," she whispered into my ear and I couldn't resist.

"You said you wanted the real thing," she was saying while she kneeled down next to me, "I want to see how long you'll last before you beg."

With that, she ran her finger along my erection and I suddenly only saw white spots in front of my eyes. Her tongue flicked over the tip of me and without giving me time to notice what she was doing, she took me in her mouth and sucked hard. My brain wasn't functional from that moment on and all the teasing she subjected me to was threatening to make things too quick.

"Leah," I groaned, "I want to…"

"What Jacob?" she withdrew, keeping a firm grip on me with her hand.

"I want you."

"You have me," she went to lick me again.

"I need to," my breathing was unstable, "be inside of you," she smiled, "when…"

"Say please, Jacob," Leah grinned.

"Leah…"

"I said I wanted you to beg," her grip got stronger.

"Leah… please… "

At that word, she slid up higher on my body and I felt the wetness of her core dripping onto my thighs and hips. She positioned herself over me and in one quick movement let herself down onto me. The feeling of being inside of her was indescribable, but nothing compared to what I felt when she started moving her hips up and down. I reached for her clit and rubbed it lightly, knowing I wouldn't last much longer and wanting her to cum with me.

Leah's head fell back and I stared at her perfect body, arched back, her lips slightly open, moans escaping from her throat. Her walls clamped tight around me and I kept rubbing her clit until I couldn't focus any more. My hands shot top her hips and I pushed her onto me harder as I exploded into her. At the very moment, I felt her clamp around me and her juices flooding my hips, while a scream escaped her lips.

She looked down at me before leaning down on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of her hair. It felt amazing, having her close like this, feeling myself still inside of her feeling her breath on my chest. Was it possible? Could I have feelings for someone who wasn't my imprint? I tensed and immediately realized she felt it.

"Don't think, Jacob, just be."


	3. Patience

**JPOV**

Leah's hands were wrapped around me and I tried to focus on what she told me. Tried to stop thinking and tried to enjoy the feeling of her body against mine. She was exquisite, so soft and warm, her hair smelling of the forest. I took a deep breath and smelt the mixture of the nature around us and our bodies. Suddenly I realized I didn't want to let her go, that I belonged with her.

My head wouldn't give me a break though; I wondered how it was possible to feel like this about someone who I didn't imprint on. While I understood the possibility before Nessie, from the moment I saw Bella's daughter, I automatically assumed that was it for me. I thought that I'd never be able to see any other woman this way. I wasn't supposed to be attracted to Leah this way, to want to hold her tight and touch every inch of her body.

With that thought invading my mind, I felt myself getting aroused again. I became more aware of Leah's body pressed onto mine and I started getting hard inside of her. It felt perfect, her center surrounding me, her muscles clenching around me. Leah let out a low chuckle and the vibrations sent shivers down my body, making me arch my hips and sink deeper into her.

"Not enough, Jacob?" she laughed into my chest.

Instead of replying, I turned us around without slipping out of her and looked into her face. Her eyes were filled with laughter, her lips curled into a grin and I couldn't stop myself from crushing mine against them. Our tongues met in a dance, tasting each other like our lives depended on it. My arms lifted hers and pinned them to the ground above her head. I slammed my hips into hers and felt her moan into my mouth.

"You like that, don't you?"

Leah didn't reply, just arched against me and I felt her juices dripping out. I lifted myself up on my arms and stared at her naked body underneath me. Her nipples were erect and I lowered my mouth to one of them, tenderly drawing a circle around. As she moaned again, I was the one to laugh quietly before I moved to her other breast. Without warning I withdrew from her and immediately saw the protest in her face.

"Patience, Leah," I whispered against her ear, making her shiver.

She laughed and I immediately realized that saying that was a big mistake. The challenge evident in her face, she was going to tease me now until I begged her for release. Even only the knowledge of that made me already hornier than I was a minute earlier. Being distracted by my own thoughts, I barely noticed that she pushed me aside and suddenly she was on top of me, holding my hands above my head. Her breasts were almost in my face and I had to take a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Not yet, Jacob, but you will be," Leah laughed and her lips brushed against my earlobe.

"Mmhmm."

"Patience, Jacob."

I had none and she knew that fine well, she felt me digging into her thigh, trying to move my legs so I could sink back into her. She let me know that wasn't an option immediately and kept assaulting my neck and collarbone with lingering kisses. Though her breath was as warm as mine, the movement of air around my earlobes sent shivers down my spine.

Leah felt me shake in anticipation and I heard a low laugh from her chest and I growled back at her. Her lips kept assaulting me, but moved lower down on my chest. Once more, I arched my hips against her, but she stopped me immediately, her hands pushing me back into the ground. The sensation it caused when her thumbs came closer to my erection was indescribable. I felt like I was going to explode there and then, without having any control over it.

Just as I thought I couldn't last any longer, Leah's mouth joined her hands at my waist, brushing excruciatingly slow over my skin. I felt her trace the lines of my muscles down to my hips, avoiding the centre and slipping down to my thighs, drawing patterns on the inside of them. My hips bucked again and I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. When I thought I had calmed down enough, her tongue flicked over my tip and I almost exploded. Then, without any further warning she took me in her mouth, engulfing me in warmth and wetness, not taking things slowly or gentle.

I felt her tongue circling my tip as she sucked on me like her life depended on it and I felt that my life actually did. Stars exploded in front of my eyes as I tried to focus on the darkness of my eyelids so that I wouldn't cum too soon. Then her mouth left me for a moment and my eyes flew open to look at her. Big mistake. Our eyes met and she gave me a devilish grin, letting me know that she wanted me to watch.

"Leah, I…"

My thoughts were broken off when she took me in her mouth again, never breaking the eye contact. Seeing her there, her mouth filled with me, looking like she was enjoying this almost as much as I was sent me over the edge. My eyes flew close as my hips shot up to meet her, my whole body tensed and I lost control. As my load filled her mouth, I felt her sucking every drop and then licking me clean. Still not completely conscious, I felt her slide up my body again and lying down next to me.

A while later, my breath starting evening out and my muscles felt very loose. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to Leah, who was watching me, leaning on her arm, a big grin in her face. She was quite proud of herself, I could tell from the expression in her face. I wished I was able to move immediately just to give her some payback. But my body was still not controllable, my muscles feeling like jelly.

"That was…" I tried to explain myself, but the words escaped me.

"Yeah," Leah laughed, "you seemed to enjoy yourself."

"Doesn't cover it…"

The next thing I knew was that her fingers were on my chest; slowly brushing the skin and making me shiver again. She had a sneaky grin on her face and chuckled as I rolled my eyes at her, still exhausted. Suddenly I wanted to hold her close, so I made my arms move and reached out. Leah looked a little shocked, but gave in and curled up against my chest, letting me wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you," I whispered into her hair and felt her smile.

**LPOV**

Who knew Jacob would not only feel this good but taste great, too? His arms were wrapped around me and surprisingly enough, I enjoyed the closeness between us. It was like we had a special bond, beyond the whole annoying imprinting thing, but also beyond friendship. What I was sure of, though, was that I couldn't allow myself to fall for him. My heart was a bit stronger now, but I didn't want to impose unnecessary strain on it either. Jacob had the spawn that he imprinted on; I had no claim on him that was more than temporary.

Then again, there wasn't anything wrong with having a little fun while he waited for her to grow up. I've heard it often enough from my friends and from the guys that a rebound romance… no affair was the better word, was usually very helpful. Now I had the proof right there, my body felt amazing after Jacob's had his way with it.

But I wouldn't over-think any of this, I told myself, while listening to his heartbeat. That would've been a sure-fire way into trouble; I would find out that I might actually like him more than I should. Damn this imprinting business, and damn my luck to be around all those who did imprint. I was going to have fun with Jacob, simple, inconsequential fun and really good sex.

My skin was tingling just from the memories, so when his fingers started tracing patterns on my waist, I felt it more intensely than I normally would have. Without him even trying too much, I was already feeling the heat underneath my skin and the tingling in my core. His touch was only soft and barely there, but that made it all the more exciting.

Jacob still held me in his arms, but his hands were now exploring every inch of my skin that he could reach. His wrist turned and reached up my side towards my breasts. I was sure he heard me breathe in sharply, because I heard a low chuckle from his chest. The tips of his fingers were running up and down the side of my breast, sending shivers all over my body. I felt myself get warmer, despite the fact that my skin was already scorching hot. The pulsing resumed in my core and I felt the juices forming again.

I squirmed against him, trying to calm myself down, but all my efforts were in vain. Jacob's finger reached out to my nipple and rested on it, the warmth of his skin on such a sensitive part of me was extremely arousing. It was nothing compared to the lighting bolts that he sent down my body when he flicked over the nipple. My body arched towards him involuntarily and I moaned quietly.

"Not enough, Leah?"

He laughed quietly and didn't give me a chance to say a word, flipping me over onto my back in a flash, his lips crushing into mine. His hands were holding my wrists down over my head and he brought his lips down to my chest. My chest was rising heavily as I was trying to catch my breath. The fact that each time I took a breath, my nipples brushed against his face wasn't helping matters. Jacob moved to one of my breasts and flicked his tongue over my nipple, taking it into his mouth then and sucking on it.

"Damn," I whispered.

"You like that, don't you?" he mumbled as he took a split-second break.

His voice vibrated against me, sending more bolts through my whole body. I felt Jacob switching between my breasts, his hands still holding mine. But within moments I felt him let go and slide lower down my body, his fingers taking over where his lips were, while his mouth traced down to my stomach. I felt his tongue dipping into my navel for a moment and tried to keep my hips in place.

"Jacob…"

He just laughed at my moan and continued downwards; placing soft kisses on the tender skin over my hips. His hands came down to his face and suddenly my legs were being pushed apart. The cool air hit my core and sent extra shiver up my spine. Jacob shifted to place himself between my knees and very slowly traced his way up from them to my dripping wet centre. He stopped just before he touched me and I opened my eyes, a little frustrated.

Then I watched him lift one finger and circle down to my slit, covered in juices. My eyelids fell down again and I reveled in the sensation for a moment. He didn't do anything but run over my folds, avoiding my clit, holding my hips down so I wouldn't arch against his hand.

"So wet," he whispered, "so beautiful…"

Just those words almost made me explode, without him even touching me properly. I felt his breath on me and tried to open my eyes to look at him, but couldn't. My fingers were clutching onto the grass underneath me as I tried to keep my body in place. The urge to buck my hips was nearly too strong to resist and probably would have been if his hand hadn't been holding me down.

Once again he didn't warn me before his lips came down onto my core, his tongue excruciatingly only repeating the same motion that his fingers did. He ran it over my folds, never touching more than the edges, holding me down to the ground. For a while I thought I'd go crazy from the anticipation, but then he suddenly plunged his tongue into me and fireworks exploded in my head.

He didn't stop, though, even when he felt me contracting around his tongue, he kept pushing it deep into me, lapping up the juices flowing out of me. When I finally started to come down a little bit, his tongue moved and sent me onto another orbit when he flicked it over my clit. Without really taking a breath, I arched into his face, only momentarily realizing how exposed and at his mercy I was before my mind went blank again.

When the second set of shockwaves subsided, I took a deep breath and looked down at him. Jacob was looking into my face and a grin was spread over his face. He raised his eyebrows and I saw his tongue moving towards my over-sensitive clit again. He flicked over it gently and watched me shiver. I felt his fingers now moving towards the folds of my core and his eyes dipped down. One of his fingers moved to the centre and slowly entered me. I actually felt my eyes widen as I saw him smile and watch his hand.

He looked up at me again and started to move his finger inside of me, the knuckles of his hand occasionally brushing my clit. I couldn't believe I was still capable of breathing. Jacob added a second finger to his first and kept up his pace, intently watching the reactions in my face. I moaned again, throwing my head back and arched into his hand. I needed him inside of me, but I knew there wasn't a chance on me having control over my voice.

I felt his gaze on me, but all I could do was to give in to his moving fingers. The next thing I knew, his mouth came down onto me, his lips surrounding my clit while his tongue once again flicked over it. Than without any further warning, he started sucking on it, his hand still moving inside me. My whole body tensed and I knew I was close to another orgasm.

"Jacob… I…"

My voice broke and I couldn't tell him what I needed. I wanted to tell him that I needed to feel him inside, that I wanted him to take me and cum inside me. His fingers curled up and hit the one spot inside me that sent me flying. Jacob didn't stop sucking on my clit nor fucking me with his fingers until I fell back down onto the ground, completely spent. Only then did he pull out and slid upwards, wrapping me in his embrace, placing soft kisses onto my shoulders.

"That was…" I tried to talk, but failed.

"I know…" Jacob smiled.

He kept kissing my skin and holding me tight like he never wanted to let me go. I chastised myself for letting my mind run away, but couldn't ignore the fact that Jacob seemed to enjoy just lying there, holding me. He pulled me closed to him and I kind of wished I could know what he was thinking. But my own thoughts were a puzzle right now and I was feeling sleepy.

"Thank you," I mumbled against his chest as my eyes closed.


	4. Talk To Me

**LPOV**

The night went by way too quick for my liking, especially since I wasn't sure when we'd get the chance to have some undisturbed time again. We spent a good portion of the time just holding each other, but it seemed that our minds and bodies were geared to make up for whatever chances we had before. I couldn't get enough of him, every single inch of his skin was calling my name.

Jacob wasn't holding back either, barely taking breaks from kissing me in one way or another. Through all that, though, I wondered what it all meant and why he acted the way he did. Just before dawn, when we knew that the rest of the pack was coming back soon, his attitude seemed to change a little, his kisses were more intense and the simple lust was overpowered by something I didn't properly understand. He whispered a few things to me during that time and now, lying in my bed, I was trying to remember properly what he said.

_The sky was getting clearer and I knew we'd have to phase soon, so that we wouldn't get caught. Jacob's arms were still wrapped around me, though and I wasn't too willing to move. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt his grip tighten and felt him getting hard again. He ignored the chuckle I couldn't hold back and moved his face to my ear._

"_Do you know what you do to me, Leah?"_

_His voice was filled with want and his breath was scorching hot on my face. Even just a few words out of his mouth made me shiver despite the heat and I felt the little sparks of arousal shoot through my body. But I certainly didn't expect him to keep talking._

"_Do you know how much I want you…? Not only now, not only since our first time… I've wanted you for so long… When you first phased in front of me, when I saw you… You remember, don't you?"_

_The memory flashed before my eyes, Jacob was the first one to see me phase, the first one to witness my clothes ripping around my body, leaving me naked. He was in pain for quite a while when he couldn't get the image out of his head. I always thought it was just him being a typical boy, seeing a naked girl for the first time._

"_You hated catching us thinking of you naked, didn't you? Did you know I thought about you whenever you couldn't hear me? Do you want to know what the thoughts of you naked did to me?"_

_I shivered, not having expected those words he whispered into my ear when I was all too aware of his body next to mine. His free hand was only resting on my hip, but the warmth that radiated from it was sending shivers through me. I immediately thought of all the times my mind recalled his naked body and I felt myself blush. He never knew that I wanted him until he caught me fantasizing that day._

"_You thought about it, too, didn't you?" I heard him whisper, "Before I phased into your little daydream… I know you did. I knew it before that, I saw glimpses of your fantasies in your head," my heart jumped, "I just never paid them attention."_

_The thought of him having known all along made me shiver again. It was only his voice, but I felt myself getting aroused all over again. A quiet moan escaped my lips as I felt his mouth on my neck._

"_Leah, I wish you knew what you are doing to me right now. Do you want to know?"_

_He waited for my reply and I froze. Jacob talking like this was starting to be extremely hot, without him being in any way… specific. Without a conscious decision to do so, I nodded._

"_You do, don't you? You want me to tell you just how exactly your hot little body makes me ache and scream. You want to hear how badly I want to move, to touch you, to do various things to you at the same time…"_

_I felt his hand move higher, up to my waist, brushing his fingers against my ribcage. My legs moved automatically closer together, just to grasp a little bit of my self-control back. Not that it helped much, but I had to try, unless I wanted to turn around and ravish him. _

"_Jacob," I breathed out quietly._

"_Oh I'll tell you, Leah, I'll tell you every word I'm thinking. I'll give you a full commentary on what I'm going to do to you."_

_I laughed softly at that and so did he, moving closer to me in the process. His hard-on pressed against me and I gasped at the sensation that caused. _

"_That's what you do to me, Leah, just the feeling of your body against mine. The fact that every inch of your skin is so warm, so soft…"_

_Jacob's hand moved towards my breasts and my heart went wild. His fingers brushed against my nipples and I squirmed again, trying to compose myself. _

"_Do you like this? Do you like when I touch you? When I rub your nipples and make you moan in pleasure. I know you do, Leah, and I know you want me to do more…"_

_At those words, his lips came down on my neck and I felt his tongue just below my earlobe. It took all my strength not to turn around, but I had a feeling he wouldn't allow me to face him just yet. _

"_You taste good, Leah. I like how you shiver a little when I kiss you here," his lips were on my earlobe, "or when I do this," his hand covered my breast, kneading it softly, "or this," he pressed his hips against mine._

"_I love touching you everywhere," Jacob kept whispering, "I love listening to your breath getting faster and your heart jumping every time I move my hand. Are you enjoying this?"_

_I felt my head nod, but that obviously wasn't enough for him._

"_Tell me, Leah, tell me if you like this."_

"_Yes," I managed to breathe out._

"_I know you do. Your body responds to mine in ways you don't even realize Leah. I can smell you. I smell you from places where I want to touch you," I felt his hand moving down to my hips, "I want to know how you're reacting to this," he brushed over the hipbones down to where my legs joined, "I want to feel if you're getting as wet as I think you are."_

_His fingers reached my core and I felt the touch on my clit, making me jump a little. Jacob's fingers dove between my legs and at the same time I felt his knee pushing between mine to part them. Once he created better access for himself, his hand brushed over my folds._

"_You are wet, Leah," he groaned into my ear, "so warm and inviting. You're positively dripping for me. I like that," he dipped one finger to my core, "do you want me? Do you want my hand inside of you?"_

_He waited for my response, but my voice was nowhere to be found. When he didn't get a reaction, he turned me on my back and looked at me, his eyes full of lust._

"_You don't want me?" his hand moved away from me, "Really? But you're so wet, so ready; I thought you wanted me to touch you. I thought you wanted me to dig my fingers inside of you, touch you in places no one else can touch you. I was sure you wanted me to make you cum just with my hand. You did want me to claim ownership on you, Leah, didn't you?"_

_I gasped and nodded in response, my thoughts incoherent and my voice broken. I bucked my hips against the empty air and stared at Jacob._

"_Do you want me, Leah?"_

"_Yes," I managed to exhale._

"_You have me," his hand moved back to my core, "you can have my hand, my fingers," he plunged them inside of me, making me moan again, "I'll make you mine, Leah, I'll make your mind want nothing but me," he was moving his fingers in a perfect rhythm, "look at me, look at how I want you, Leah. Look me in the eyes when you cum for me."_

_His thumb brushed against my clit and he started rubbing it in sync with his fingers. My eyes were locked with his and I couldn't completely grasp the desire in his face. There was something else in there, not only pure lust. He pushed deep into me, his fingers curling and hitting the perfect spot and the world exploded around me. My body arched and I moaned my release, closing my eyes and riding out the waves of my orgasm._

He whispered something else when I was still barely conscious. I remembered the sound of his voice, but my brain was like mush and the actual words escaped me. I tried to think back on the moment and recall what he said.

Then, suddenly, as I was drifting off to sleep, it hit me. The words I remembered but refused to acknowledge, since the possibility seemed non-existent.

"_I love you, Leah."_

My eyes shot open and I gasped.


	5. Dazed And Confused

**JPOV**

I couldn't sleep. For the life of me, despite the fact that I was barely coherent, I couldn't fall asleep. My brain was going crazy after that night with Leah, thinking and re-thinking and analyzing everything that had happened. I stood in my room and stared at the wall in front of me, a million thoughts in my head.

_How could I have told her that, why did I say I loved her? Did I mean it? Where did it come from? I'm supposed to see Nessie and nobody else, what are these feelings? I can't… love Leah, can I? That goes against the whole principle of imprinting, doesn't it? Am I just imagining I love her? _

All the questions in my head that I couldn't find the answers to, all the unknown factors that tortured me. My concerns for Nessie, for Leah, even for myself were making it impossible to stop thinking. I couldn't help but wonder who would end up getting hurt by this turn of events, because it seemed inevitable that someone would. If it was me, I could handle it, hell I got through losing Bella, I could deal with everything else.

But Leah, she didn't deserve any of this, I was sure of that much. She deserved happiness, after everything that she's been through. I didn't understand what was happening, yet it seemed like I had no control over it. There was some strange force that pulled me towards Leah, but it wasn't like imprinting. It didn't feel like I was being bound to her, I was aware that I could walk away from her at any point, but I didn't want to.

Yet I still knew I had to be there for Nessie, I just didn't see any possibility of me ever seeing her as more than a little sister. Even Quil told me that despite him being a nothing more than a babysitter for Claire right now, the future possibilities were something he was aware of, even if only marginally. But I couldn't see Nessie that way… she was almost grown now and yet there was nothing but innocent concern for her safety and happiness in my heart. With Leah, though, it was a whole different story.

_Shut up, Jake, deep breath. Down, boy, there's no need to get excited._

My conscience didn't stop me from thinking about Leah and everything that I wanted to do to her. Immediately, the thoughts of her in my bed, naked and waiting, her legs spread and the sight of her core wet for me and only me filled my head. As a direct result of that thought, my shorts became extremely unaccommodating for my hard-on.

_If she were here now, I wouldn't be able to think. Hell, I'm unable to think now. All I want is to have her here and ravish her._

I took a step towards the wall and swung my forehead against it. Then I did it again for good measure and yet it didn't get the thought of Leah out of my mind. Before I could wake Billy with all the noise, I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the freezing cold shower. It felt like ice cubes on my overheated skin.

_Hmm, ice cubes… I wonder what Leah would do if I ran an ice cube over her stomach, down to her thighs and around her folds, brushing over her clit... Stop it, Jake!_

Desperate for a break from those thoughts, I groaned quietly and thought of phasing. Seth and Quil were out there and I knew they'd distract me from the rush of lust in my head. But then I considered the fact that Leah might still be around and I couldn't even remotely handle her. Seth wouldn't be too happy about me wanting to do certain things to his sister.

Without much hope for getting sleep, I fell down onto my bed, my body begging for relief. I heard the door open and Billy being wheeled out by Charlie to go fishing. Knowing there shouldn't be any emergencies, I decided to take matters into my own hands, quite literally. Immediately after reaching for my hard-on, Leah's naked form sprang to my mind.

**LPOV**

"_I love you, Leah."_

My mind kept coming back to the one simple and whispered line Jacob said to me. I wondered how he could've said it, how come it wasn't impossible to utter those words to anyone but the spawn. The experience I had with Sam was so different, he was incapable of thinking or saying anything like that from the moment Emily came into his life. So the fact that the words passed Jacob's lips so naturally and apparently easily was a mystery.

_There has to be an explanation for that. He can't love me for real. There just is no way. And why do I even bother thinking about it? Why does it bother me? _

What Jake and I had wasn't an official arrangement, but I found I kind of wanted to make one. Make sure that neither of us would start expecting more from it than what it really was: a distraction and a very fulfilling pastime. Mostly because of me, because I was sure that he couldn't see it as anything else. That was, until the moment he told me he loved me.

_Why am I questioning what this thing between us is, anyway? It's not like I feel anything for Jacob - beyond physical attraction. Or does it mean… No, I'm not even going there, I can't let myself fall into a trap. I knew what I was getting myself into, didn't I? _

The thought of Jacob distracted me once again from trying to figure out how it was possible that he said those three simple words. My memories of the night with him flicked through my mind and even just the memory of my arousal made me shiver. I felt the familiar tingling in my core and suddenly my panties felt very uncomfortable. Once those thoughts took over, all I wanted to do was to throw them away and lie naked on my bed, looking at Jake and letting him have his way with me.

_Whoa, wait a moment, Leah; you're being very unlike yourself. Surrendering to a man's teasing? Letting him have control? No, no, no, no, that can never happen._

Yet I found the idea extremely tempting. My imagination went wild and I found myself thinking of Jacob's naked body on top of mine, touching every inch of my skin. Suddenly I realized I was daydreaming; of my arms tied to the headboard and Jacob pounding into me with all his strength, making me cum over and over. My hands found their way down to my body, caressing my breasts, flicking over my nipples and sliding down to the waistband of my sweatpants.

My fingers danced around my hips and very quickly reached their destination. I pushed the pants down and reached into my lace panties, finding myself soaking wet and extremely sensitive. I flicked my clit and shivered, imagining Jacob's tongue instead of my fingers. My breathing quickened and I knew that with the image of him on my mind, I wouldn't need too long to make myself cum.

"Leah?"

_Oh bugger, Seth._

"What do you want?" my voice sounded hoarse.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

My eyes flew across my body and I wondered if Seth would notice my arousal. The smell from my core seemed to overwhelm my senses, but I couldn't be sure if it was noticeable beyond my own mind.

"Can you come back?"

"OK," he sounded worried, "is everything OK, sis?"

"Yeah, you just woke me up."

"I'll be in my room, then."

I heard him walk away from my door and was really glad he got past his old habit of just barging into the door. My little brother probably wouldn't want this kind of image stuck in his head. He'd never be able to block this out and the thought of Quil, Embry or worst of all Jacob getting a look was unbearable. Jacob wouldn't mind, but the others would never let me live it down. Despite the fact that they've let their minds go at times and I've seen more than I ever thought I would. That thought had the effect of a cold shower on me and I got out of bed to get dressed again.

Seth was in his room and I knocked before walking in, not really wanting to disturb him. His face was a picture of confusion and I immediately became worried. He was staring at photos from the party there were at a while ago and kept shaking his head.

"Seth?"

"Hey Leah," he looked up.

"What's up?"

"I just… look, I'll show you some photos and you tell me what you think, OK?"

He handed me the photos and I started looking through them. It seemed from them like the party was a blast. Strangely, I didn't care that I missed it, my entertainment that day was way more interesting. I suppressed the thoughts and reactions I would've had if I let myself think of Jacob and stared at the photos. Then I came across one that caused me to gasp. It was a picture of Nessie and a guy I vaguely recognized as the other half-vampire from the Amazonian forest. That alone of course wouldn't be much of a shock, even though I didn't know that he had been there. What shocked me was the closeness of them in the photo.

"W…what?"

"I don't know, Leah," Seth sighed, "I did see them being close; she basically ignored Jake all the time. But this picture… it's like they're going to kiss, isn't it?"

One more look at the picture told me exactly the same thing, but it was more than that. Nessie had a really adoring look in her face as she stared at him, like he was the centre of her universe. Like the look she used to have around Jacob.

"But, that's…"

"Not possible, I know," Seth finished my thought.

_Does that mean… Could that possibly mean that there was a possibility of Jacob actually feeling something for me? Was there a way out of imprinting? Why the hell do I care so much?_

"Leah?" Seth stared at me, wondering where my thoughts were, "You're not going to tell Jake, are you?"

"What?"

"About Nessie. Maybe it's different for her, but… it would break his heart."

Seth stood there waiting for my response, but my brain was working on overdrive. I wondered whether Jacob's heart would really suffer by finding out the whole imprinting thing didn't need to be final. And I wasn't sure what I thought about the situation.

"I have to go, Seth."

"Leah!"

Without a second look back, I practically ran out of Seth's room and down the stairs. My feet moved without me having much control over them and my mind was a blur as I sprinted across the village towards the Black's place. I needed to talk to Jacob, I needed to see him, and I had to find out what all this was about. Billy was not at home but somehow I knew where to find Jacob. I threw the door open and stopped in my tracks, slightly shocked by the sight I was greeted with.

**JPOV**

My hand was not good enough to properly relieve the tension; it was like after Leah, nothing would help but her again. I kept stroking myself and remembering the feel of her around me, her hands in my hair, her breath on my face and her core contracting in ecstasy. Then I imagined things I wanted to do with her eventually, in case we kept our arrangement going. I was vaguely aware of her name escaping my lips with a loud moan and imagined her screaming my name as she reached the peak. Just as I was feeling like I couldn't last any longer, I heard someone clear their throat in the room. My eyes flew open and I froze.

"Hello soldier," Leah giggled at me.

My cheeks turned crimson as I processed the fact that she'd caught me jerking off, thinking about her. Then I tried to grasp the fact that she actually giggled, which was quite a un-Leah thing to do. I reached for the blanket on the floor and tried to cover myself up before I died from embarrassment.

"No, Jake, don't."

She strolled over to me with a determined look on her face and ripped the blanket out of my hands. Her eyes showed a hint of a smile and something I couldn't quite define, but I wasn't given a chance to analyze anything. Leah's hand reached for my hips and her fingers brushed against my hard-on, making me shiver. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at her. Her tongue darted out to her lips and I almost exploded just watching her lick them.

"Leah, please…"

I couldn't trust my voice anymore and only shot her pleading looks. Leah looked at me and laughed quietly, knowing what I wanted to ask her and for once not requiring me to actually say it. Her lips came down on my cock and my hips bucked against her as she sucked on it. Just when I thought I was going to explode, she pulled away and took two steps from the bed. I couldn't help but groan in frustration and she smiled.

Her hands reached for the bottom of her tank top and she started to pull it off at an excruciatingly slow speed. I wanted to touch, lick and taste every inch of the skin that she revealed, but her face made it clear that it wasn't my turn to touch her. The top flew across the room and I barely noticed her sweatpants following it. She kept on her lacy panties that barely covered anything.

"You were going to have fun without me?" she whispered as she walked over to my bed.

I caught my breath as she climbed on top of me and surrounded my thighs with her legs. I could smell her arousal and the thought of her horny and wet for me was intoxicating. I reached for her hips and pulled her closer, then reached for the edge of her panties, sliding my fingers underneath them.

"You're so wet, Leah, so hot."

"I was thinking of you earlier," she blushed.

"So you're here for a booty call?" I couldn't help a soft laugh.

"No, I…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, I plunged a finger into her core, feeling her almost collapse onto me. My thumb found her clit and I brushed over it, watching her shiver and gasp. A second finger followed the first and I started moving them in a rhythm that by now I knew she enjoyed. Leah reached for my cock again and started stroking it at the same speed. With just a few moves, I felt my insides tightening and I decided to stop her. I wanted to cum inside her.

"Stop, Leah," I grabbed her hand.

Without bothering to take off her underwear, I just pushed the lace aside and pulled her up. Her wet folds touched the tip of my hard-on and I grabbed her hips firmly, pushing her down onto me. The feeling of being inside her was still as incredible as I remembered it and I bucked upwards to get deeper. Leah gasped on top of me and threw her head back, arched her torso and her hands fell behind her. She started riding me and my hips adjusted to her speed. I could tell she was close, but not as close as I was.

My thumb flew to her now exposed clit and I flicked over it a few times. Her juices dripped out from her slit and I felt her shaking as she started to reach her orgasm. I rubbed her clit one more time and as I felt her exploding, her core was so tight around me that I couldn't keep going any longer and exploded into her. As I was winding down, Leah collapsed onto my chest.

"Wow."

I felt her smile against me and nod. My thoughts were still blurry and confused, but I tried to clear my head. I was vaguely aware of the fact that we needed to talk, but I wasn't completely sure what about. Leah shivered against me, so I reached for the blanket that she'd thrown on the floor and spread it over us. The talk could wait; I decided to just enjoy the feeling of her body against mine for a while.

"Jake? Leah?"

Both our heads snapped up at Seth's shocked face in the doorway.


	6. Surprises

SPOV

**SPOV**

My hands shook a little when I picked up the photos again. I couldn't understand what it meant, seeing Nessie in such an intense moment with… well, not with Jacob. Just when I was expecting them to start being all gooey-eyed with each other, she seems to be all over Nahuel and Jacob… I had no idea what Jacob was up to lately. He was all kinds of distant for the last few days and his ability to hide his thoughts from the pack was frustrating.

Whenever we were out running the perimeter, it was almost like being alone, despite Jake being next to me. There was no sound coming from his mind, no thought, no feelings… it unsettled me a little bit. And made me jealous, too. I kind of wished to have that ability, but nobody else could do it, as had been perfectly proven by Sam and Leah. The only control I seemed to possess was when I deliberately recalled certain memories to show the others.

Then it dawned on me. I knew one person who could possibly shed some light on the situation, the one person who probably knew Jake better than any one of us. And also the only one who was just as good at disguising her thoughts from Quil, Embry and me. Leah was a little bit strange the last few days, too, I had to conclude. Since Nessie's party, the same party that the photo in my hand was from, Jacob and Leah were acting very weird.

I knocked on her door and knew better than to just barge inside. The last time I tried, I was only about six years old and I still had the mark that her pom-pom left on my forehead. I quietly giggled at the memory of Leah being a cheerleader, especially considering the moods she had been in for ages since the whole Emily and Sam thing. Cheering just wasn't in her vocabulary from that fateful day on.

"Leah?" I called out when she didn't react to the knocking.

"What do you want?" Oh, she sounded strange.

"I need to talk to you," I started carefully, "can I come in?"

There was a pause and I was getting worried about her. She didn't sound like this since…

"Can you come back?"

"OK," I was glad that she replied at all, "is everything OK, sis?"

"Yeah, you just woke me up."

"I'll be in my room, then."

I walked back to my room, trying to figure out what was wrong with Leah. She almost sounded like she'd been crying and I couldn't see a reason why she would. At least she didn't seem to be like that since she joined Jake's pack, since she got away from Sam's thoughts. She'd looked… happy even, like she came to terms with losing Sam to Emily and with being a werewolf, too. Then and idea crossed my mind and my eyes flew open as I realized the implications it could have.

_Could Leah have fallen for Jake?_

If she had and she'd told him one of the times when we weren't around, it would explain everything. The silences from both of them, the awkwardness when they both were phased, all that would suddenly make sense if there had been such a conversation between them. There was still the matter of imprinting and I was pretty sure that Jacob wouldn't see Leah in that way. Not when he had Nessie…or didn't have Nessie as the picture in my hands seemed to shout at me. Things were certainly complicated.

There was a knock on my door and Leah came in, her face flushed and her hair a mess. I realized I probably really just woke her up; she'd had a good few long nights lately. I wondered for a moment if she'd really be the best person to talk about all this and I stared at the photo again.

"Seth?" she shook me out of my reverie.

"Hey Leah."

"What's up?" she sounded a bit worried.

"I just," my voice got stuck in my throat and I didn't know how to explain things, so I decided to just show her, "look, I'll show you some photos and you tell me what you think, OK?"

She took the photos from me and started flipping through them, her eyes turning up at some of them. She still wasn't much of a friend to the Cullens, but she tried to be less of an enemy than she naturally should be. While the rest of the guys took it in their stride, Leah stuck with the whole vampire-werewolf antagonism. My mind drifted off and I wondered how to get her to change her mind, despite the fact that I tried and failed before. She gasped and I snapped out of my musings, knowing which picture she was looking at.

"W…what?" the shock in her face was way too clear.

"I don't know, Leah. I did see them being close; she basically ignored Jake all the time. But this picture… it's like they're going to kiss, isn't it?"

Leah's face went white and I was even more worried about her.

"But that's…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Not possible, I know."

Now she looked seriously like she was going to faint. I almost stood up to comfort her before thinking it over and deciding not to risk my life. Leah didn't cope well with people's pity. It made me think how she would feel, knowing there might've been even the slightest chance on imprinting to not mean a 'happily ever after'. And what implications that would have on her view on the Sam situation.

"Leah?" she seemed lost in thought, "You're not going to tell Jake, are you?"

"What?"

"About Nessie. Maybe it's different for her, but… it would break his heart."

Leah gave me a look that I couldn't describe any other way than curious and I waited for her to reassure me she wouldn't reverse back to her old self. I didn't want her to go telling Jacob about this, just like she would've before. She used to do these kinds of things just to make people feel just as hurt as she was.

"I have to go, Seth," she shot out of the door.

"Leah!"

Surprisingly, my first instinct wasn't to follow her. I looked at the photos that she left lying on the floor where they fell and I picked them up. My eyes flew across them and I stared at the one with Nessie and Nahuel, trying to see what triggered Leah's curious reaction. Then I grabbed all the photos and looked at each and every one of them, this time deliberately searching for something that would give me an answer.

_What was wrong with Leah? She couldn't possibly want to go and hurt Jake by telling him about this? They were good friends now; it was like they had an understanding between them. She knew how he was about Bella; there was no way she'd want to see him that way again. Was there?_

While I tried to collect my thoughts, the photos were coming back into focus as I picked them up one by one. I felt mildly sick at the thought of what this all might mean for Jacob, for Nessie, for the pack and also, for Leah. Then I picked up the last picture off the floor and my eyes shot to it without me consciously doing so. Jacob's face had a surprised look on it and I knew it was just before he took off into the woods. It made me realize that I haven't seen him after we left the party and phased.

_Where had he been? Did my mind play tricks of me when I recalled him saying he'll go checking on Leah? No, I knew for a fact he went to phase, but he wasn't there when we did. And Leah was being strange. _

I was getting confused by all these bits of information and I needed explanations, fast. The photos fell down on my bed and though I considered taking them with me, I left them there. There was enough time for that later. Leah wasn't in her room, so I went to talk to Jake. On my way to theirs I noticed that more time passed since my conversation with Leah than I thought.

Jacob's door was open but I didn't hear anything so I guessed he was asleep. Just to be sure and to maybe get a chance to talk to him, I walked over to the door. It was wide open and I barged in, my head still fuzzy from all the thinking. Then I stopped in my tracks and just stared at the bed.

_What…how…why…? Leah? Jacob? Bed? Huh?_

"Jake? Leah?"

They both looked up at me, startled and blushing. I couldn't do anything else but stumble back out the door, leaning against the wall and trying to breathe.

Leah came out of Jake's room a minute later and stood in front of me, waiting for me to say something, her eyes full of apologies that she didn't say.

"What's going on here, Leah?" I started angrily.

"I…" she choked on her own words.

"I asked you not to tell him!"

"I didn't!"

"Then what…"

"Seth… we…"

Suddenly it dawned on me. This wasn't the first time for them to be… I didn't even want to think about it. Not about my sister and my best friend.

"Does Jake know about…"

"No," Leah answered, knowing I was talking about Nessie., "I wasn't planning on telling him. She'll do it herself."

"So what is this? It's a bit too late for rebound, isn't it?"

"Rebound?" she caught the sarcasm in my voice, "No, it's not like that."

"How is it then, Leah? Are you having fun? Did you consider someone else's feelings in all this?" I was shouting at her now.

"I'm sorry, does this affect poor little Seth?" she spat at me.

"Yes it does. You're playing with my best friend it does affect me!"

"You think this is a game for me?"

"What else would it be, Leah?"

"Well maybe I love him!"

My mouth fell open as she yelled the last line at me and I realized seconds later that she caught herself by surprise, too. She stood there, suddenly pale as the white paint on the wall behind her and shook slightly. Seeing her like that, I wanted to be her big brother suddenly, to be able to hug her. She'd probably rip me to pieces if I tried, though. Then a voice came from the door that startled us both.

"Leah…"

_Oh shit._

Jacob was standing in the door, staring at her in mild shock, but his eyes betrayed something different. Just then I felt extremely out of place and I knew they needed space to talk. My feet carried me out to the living room and straight out the house. A few minutes later, I was sitting on the beach, trying to make sense of everything and failing miserably.

**JPOV**

"Well maybe I love him!"

I was just about to walk out of my room to stop them from yelling at each other when she said _that_. My knees shook and I gasped, trying to re-start my breathing again.

"Leah…" I whispered as I managed to catch my breath and walk out.

She turned to me, whiter than even the Cullens and just stared at me, her shock and confusion obvious in her face. I just about noticed Seth walking out of the corridor and heard the front door open, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"Leah…"

"I…"

She closed her eyes and even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were filling up with tears. My legs took me closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her. Surprisingly, she didn't protest and just shook against my chest as she cried. I buried my face into her hair and took a deep breath before pulling away and lifting her chin so she'd look at me.

"Do you?" I gulped, so much hanging on her reply, "Do you love me, Leah?"


	7. Make Love To Me

**LPOV**

"Do you love me, Leah?"

Jacob was staring into my eyes and my knees almost gave in from the intensity of his look. He just stood there, waiting for my response and suddenly I didn't know what to tell him. I was way too aware of what he told me, that he'd already declared his love for me, but looking at him, I still couldn't open my mouth to say anything.

_Did I really love him? OK, I knew I wasn't indifferent to him, there was something in the way he made me feel, but… did I want to set myself up for a fall? Did I want to risk getting hurt again? What if this whole imprinting thing really worked the way we thought? What if they went back to each other in the end? What if…_

My thoughts were cut off by Jacob's lips on mine. He obviously decided to not wait for my answer or he just didn't need to hear it. Or maybe he wanted to distract me from worrying too much, in which case his plan worked perfectly fine. The heat radiating off his body soaked through my skin and I immediately felt calm, just knowing I was in his arms. For a split second I resisted giving in to him and fighting for my independence, until I realized that crushing it wasn't what he wanted.

His hands rested on my lower back, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. My tongue darted out to run over his lips and I heard him moan softly into my mouth as his own tongue met it half-way. I reached up to run my fingers through his messy hair before I pulled away, gasping for air. Jacob's eyes were locked onto mine and he seemed to be asking for permission to kiss me again. Instead of giving it to him I just lifted myself onto my toes and hungrily kissed him again.

I was so lost in the kiss that I barely noticed us moving back into his room until I heard the door slam and felt the wall behind my back. Obviously, we weren't going to make it into the bed this time, not that I had time for that to bother me. The next thing I knew, Jacob's hands moved to my ass and lifted me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. His hard-on pressed against my core through the fabric and my lips left his as my head fell back, a low sound escaping my throat. My exposed throat was immediately covered with kisses and I felt Jacob's lips moving towards the most sensitive spot just below my ear.

Jacob ran his tongue over the patch of skin under my earlobe and the sensation sent shivers down my spine. I felt him harden even more as my body vibrated against him. My hands wrapped around his neck as I tried to at least slightly compose myself, but it only brought his mouth closer to my ears. His lips enveloped my earlobe and sucked on it, grazing his teeth over the skin.

"Jacob," I managed to breathe out, not trusting my voice any further.

His hands were free now that my legs were firmly wrapped around him, so his fingers began their exploration of my skin. I felt them around the top of my jeans, slowly caressing the exposed skin there, tracing the edge of the denim around my back. He was being excruciatingly meticulous about his movements, not leaving one inch of my skin untouched as he advanced higher, towards my tank top.

I could feel him through all the layers of fabric between us and my core was dripping wet even just at the thought of him wanting me just as badly. My brain tried to turn my focus to the whole love issue, but while one of Jacob's hands was still on my lower back, the other one moved to the front and was now pushing my top out of the way. The moment he managed to get the fabric out of the way, I could see the smile in his eyes as he noticed the lack of a bra.

His agile fingers flicked over my already hardened nipples a few times and once again, all I could do was to throw my head back as I bit my lips to stop my moans. He wrapped his hand around my breast and kneaded it softly, while I pulled him closer again and kissed him. Then he pulled away and I shot him a surprised and slightly disappointed look. He took my legs from his waist and I tried to keep my balance as he made me stand.

Then I felt him sliding down my body and kneeling in front of me. His hands came to the button on my shorts and I watched him open the button and slide them down. As the denim hit the floor I could feel Jacob's hands move back up, touching the inside of my thighs. I looked down just in time to see him looking at me, one eyebrow raised at the lack of any underwear. I shrugged my shoulders, he should've known better than anyone that I didn't have time to get dressed properly.

"So wet," he breathed out, tracing my folds gently, "all for me?"

Before I got a chance to even pretend to say anything, his lips were on my core and I felt my leg being moved onto Jacob's shoulder. I wasn't sure how long I'd manage to keep the other one supporting me, but I was sure Jacob wouldn't let me fall. Having better access that way, his fingers plunged straight into me while his lips sucked on my clit. I didn't care that he wasn't in the slightest gentle or slow, I needed him. After only a few strokes, I felt my knee buckling underneath me and stars exploded in front of my eyes as I came completely soundlessly.

**JPOV**

I held her in my arms as her shaking subsided. It wasn't fair to have attacked her that way, but I saw in her eyes that she was over-thinking it. I needed to know whether she'd meant it when she said she loved me. And when I saw the thoughts flickering through her mind as she looked at me, I knew I had to distract her. Just like now, I had to tell her what I said the other day, when I thought she wouldn't notice.

"Leah, I…" my voice shook a little, "I need to tell you something."

She looked up at me and I was trying to decipher her emotions from her face. Fear? Confusion? The remnants of arousal and lust were the obvious ones. For a second I wished I had Edward's capability to read minds, it would've been so much easier. Or that we could phase, be alone and not have to bother with all this. But I needed to tell her like this, so she would believe me. So that I would believe me.

"I… I don't know how this is possible, but I can't go around pretending nothing's going on. Leah, I… I love you."

Silence.

"Leah? Please, say something," I begged, petrified by her silence.

More silence.

Then she stood up and reached her hand out to me. I took it and followed her across the room until we stopped at the bottom of my bed. Leah looked up at me and her fingers buried themselves in my hair. She pulled me down and kissed me more tenderly than ever before.

"Jacob, make love to me."

**LPOV**

He said it, right there, sober, conscious, and straight into my face. And that very second, I was painfully aware that those three words perfectly described what I felt for him. But I couldn't say it yet; the fear of getting hurt was way too strong. So I did the one thing I knew would help me lessen the panic building up in my chest, the very same thing he did when he noticed me starting to come up with reasons for and ways to say I didn't and couldn't love him.

I needed him inside me; I needed to know he could do more than just have sex with me, that he could make it mean something. Before I would be able to commit to him in any way, I had to have my own proof that he meant those words. Because Sam had said them, even after he imprinted on Emily, but I knew they were just words. They meant nothing to him. I meant nothing to him anymore. And I wanted to mean something to Jacob.

"Make love to me," I said, needing to feel what he said.

Jacob looked at me for a moment before he slowly lowered me onto the bed and stood in front of me, slowly taking off his shorts. Since they were the only thing he wore, it wasn't long before he was lying next to me, his hand cupping my cheek. His thumb traced my bottom lip before he kissed me tenderly, running his fingers through my messy hair.

"I love you," he whispered again, "you are so beautiful, Leah."

_I love you, too Jacob. Damn it, why can't I say it? Why can't I…_

"I promise I'll treat you the way you should be treated," he cut off my thoughts, "I'll touch you the way you want to be touched. I'll do anything you want."

While he was speaking, I felt his hand tenderly touch every inch of my skin, kissing my shoulder in between words. He was so gentle that it was hard to believe it really was Jacob. I didn't know where the softness came from, especially after all the times we had rough, hormones controlled sex. But he was different now, his fingers literally covering all they could reach, sending shivers down my body.

I was melting under his touch, his kisses were like butterflies touching my skin and I felt myself arching against him in desperate need. Finally, his hand reached down to my core and for once he didn't talk to me about how wet I was, almost as if he'd thought it would be inappropriate. He moved my legs apart and ran his thumb over my soaking core, gently opening me up to him. And then, excruciatingly slowly, he lowered himself into me, filling me up completely.

His movements were slow, every time he moved he just about stayed inside me with the tip of his member, then he just as slowly entered me again. I felt the tension inside my body, felt my orgasm coming step by step. I wanted more of him; I wanted him to go harder, faster, rougher. But I knew that this time, he wouldn't. His lips met mine as he plunged deeper into me again, holding himself still for a moment, before he continued the strokes again.

"Jacob," I moaned.

"I love you," was his only response.

A few strokes later, I was almost on the edge, craving my release, arching my hips against him to create a bit more friction on my clit. Jacob seemed to understand that and his fingers reached down to rub the little nub. Within seconds the world around me faded as my sight was covered in stars and fireworks.

**JPOV**

I felt her explode and her walls clenched around me, making me fall over the edge. One last time I whispered into her ear that I loved her before I collapsed on the bed next to her. After a moment, when she caught her breath, Leah pulled me closer to her and I hugged her, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I'm so afraid, Jacob," she whispered into my chest, so quiet I could barely hear her, "but…"

Her beautiful face looked up to me and I smiled at her. She wouldn't understand how perfect it felt, just having her close.

"I do love you, Jake."


	8. I Need You Closer

**JPOV**

"I do love you, Jake."

_She loves me! She said she loves me!_

My brain detached itself from the rest of my body and actually felt like it did a little dance. Leah just said the words which I knew for a fact she hadn't said out loud since… well, since Sam imprinted on Emily. And she'd said them to me. I was beyond elated, I literally felt like I was going to fly. Then, seconds later, still staring at her like there was no other person in the world, my lips crashed onto hers. I needed to prove to her how much I wanted her, how she completed me… how I needed her.

She had to know there was nothing to be afraid of. I wasn't going to leave her. She wasn't the same for me as she was for Sam. I had imprinted on Nessie, but that obviously didn't bind me to her in every sense. Nessie wasn't my perfect match; she wasn't the one I loved beyond a sibling-like bond. Not the way I loved Leah, whom I couldn't think of leaving. I still had to find out why it worked that way, since we were obviously different from everyone else. But not now. I was going to focus on Leah without any stray thoughts.

"I love you, Leah," I whispered into her ear, "I want you."

I felt her shiver underneath me and I smiled, quite pleased at the reaction I could get out of her. Her eyes were closed and I was quite sure she was processing what she'd told me and possibly thought of taking those words back. But she couldn't, I felt like she was my life-line, the one part of my strange world that was stable. I had to admit to myself that I was in love with her to the point of no return.

I couldn't imagine not loving Leah anymore; she was the centre of my universe. My mind drifted off to Nessie for a moment as I recalled the moment I imprinted and how she became the force that held me to Earth. I used to feel those links everywhere and at any time, but not this time. Gravity took over again, though at the moment, leaning over Leah I couldn't decide whether it was simple gravity or the bonds that I felt to her. My arms holding me up above her body, I bent down to kiss her again, only tenderly brushing her lips.

She was so warm and soft, I couldn't get enough of her. My tongue slipped out of my mouth and traced the soft curve of her lips, tasting both her and myself on them. A moan escaped her lips and I felt myself growing even harder. I loved hearing what my touch did to her, how turned on she was because of me. Needing to look at her, I pulled away from the kiss and locked my eyes with Leah's.

"So beautiful," I whispered, letting my gaze trail over her jaw, down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"So soft," I lifted my arm and let my fingers retrace the same path my eyes just left.

"So kissable."

My mouth came down onto her skin, tasting the sensitive spots on her neck and shoulders, then finally reaching her breasts. Her nipples were standing up against me and I ran my fingers over them tenderly before I took one into my mouth, sucking it gently.

"Jacob," I heard Leah moan, "harder…" her voice trailed off as I granted her wish.

**LPOV**

"So beautiful," I heard Jacob whisper; his voice sending shivers down my spine, "so soft," it felt like he was touching me everywhere, "so kissable."

The next thing I knew, his lips were on my breasts and his tongue ran softly over one before he sucked on it lightly. I shivered a little at the sensation, but immediately realized it wasn't enough, that I needed him closer. A moan escaped my lips and instead of wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer, I asked him to suck harder. The little bolts of lightning that his touch sent all over my body were different from before. It was like I reacted differently, more intensely to everything.

Jacob's hand moved slowly over my skin just underneath my breast, the same one that was being tasted by his tongue. Every single touch was like he was touching me for the first time, like he wanted to memorize every cell of my body. It was extremely infuriating, but at the same time, it was exactly what I wanted. We were different; I could feel that, like suddenly we were parts of each other. I tried to wonder if that was how imprinting felt like, but having heard and seen the memories of all those who did imprint, I knew it was different.

I stopped thinking and just gave in to enjoying Jacob's touch and his lips on my body. He moved his lips onto my other breast, caressing the one he left with his hand. I could feel myself getting hot again, an almost painful desire was radiating out of my core. I reached into his hair with my fingers, lacing then through the messy strands and ached towards him.

"Jacob," I whispered in between shivers, "I want you closer."

He lifted his head and scooted up to kiss me.

"How close?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Instead of replying to him, I pulled him to me, feeling his torso crashing against my chest. My legs escaped from underneath him and wrapped around his waist. I felt him almost inside me and I moved my hips up, causing him to slip inside. Once again, I moaned at the sensation and buried my head into his shoulder. Jacob started moving inside me and didn't make any attempt to move away from me. I knew he must've thought that he was crushing me, but I didn't feel anything but the heat radiating from his body and the building orgasm caused by his movements and closeness.

I lifted my head and met his lips in a kiss that held all my love and passion in it, feeling like I never wanted to let him go. Jacob's movements got faster and I knew how was just as close as I was. I felt the tension in my core escalating and lost the ability to control the sounds in my throat, escaping into his mouth. Within moments he got even harder inside of me and thrust deep into me one last time, sending me over the edge at the same time as he fell. There were literally fireworks exploding in my head and I was frozen in the position we were in, incapable of moving anywhere.

**JPOV**

I couldn't move away from her. I knew I had to be crushing her, but I literally had no control of my muscles. I was afraid that if I let Leah go, I'd lose her. She'd only just said she loved me and even a glimpse of the thought of losing her was excruciatingly painful. Slowly, without allowing for even a millimetre of space between us, I turned us around so that she was lying next to me.

"Leah?" I focused on her face, "are you OK?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "I just…"

Her voice cracked and I got worried, so I lifted her chin towards me, shivering at the loss of contact with her skin. Leah looked like she had tears in her eyes and I couldn't figure out why. A million horror scenarios ran through my mind, including variations of her telling me she 'd made a mistake, that she didn't love me.

"What's wrong?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"It's just… this," Leah looked at me, her eyes looking panicked, "us."

"We are wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "and yes."

"What do you mean?"

"How can it be right?" Leah choked on her tears, "You have an imprint. How can you love me?"

"I don't know," I decided to be honest, "all I know is that I love you."

Leah looked at me, tears flowing down her cheeks and I knew she was petrified. I could see in her eyes that she wondered whether what I said was true, whether I really felt what I said I did. It hurt me to know why she thought that, I remembered all the pain she went through with Sam and Emily. But I was sure of my feelings and I was going to make sure there was very little chance to hurt her.

"And Nessie..."

"Leah, do you want to..." my voice faded, but I gulped and continued, "Do you want me to go talk to her now?"

Her eyes widened and I knew she heard the resolve in my voice, that she knew I would jump out of bed and go tell Nessie I was in love with her. The tone of my voice must have convinced her I was serious and that I would give up everything. The image of Edward flashed in my mind and I wondered what he would think of me not having a future with Renesmee. Somehow, I didn't think it would bother him too much.

"Seth..." Leah whispered.

"What about Seth?" I didn't understand why she'd bring him up.

"We need to go talk to him."

"Why?"

"I can't explain," she looked at me, "but he can."

I stared at her and I was sure the confusion was plastered all over my face. Then I remembered Seth's face as he walked in on us earlier and I realised he came to my house to talk to me about something. And found me with Leah.

"Do you know where he could be?" I tried to compose myself.

"The beach, probably."

"Let's go."

**SPOV**

My head was still spinning, but a little bit slower than before. I couldn't believe I walked in on them like that and I tried to shake off the thought that they both were probably naked under the blanket. And then Leah shouted out those words at me. That she loved him. I knew my sister well enough to know when she said something for the sake of it or to shut me up. This wasn't one of those times, this time I was sure that the 'maybe' that slipped into her confession was about the only word she hadn't meant.

So now I knew that she loved Jacob and after the time I spent staring at the party photos, I knew that Nessie was in love with Nahuel. The whole imprinting business was getting really complicated. But if Jacob was still attached to Nessie the Leah would get hurt again. Just the thought of that made me want to kick something. She didn't deserve to be hurt again, especially not in the same way.

I wondered if Jacob would hurt her consciously like that. But maybe she'd never told him how she felt. Thinking about that made me feel guilty, because it was the argument that I started that made her confess her feelings. But Jacob wouldn't be sleeping with her, no matter how he felt. I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that he was able to be with Leah that way.

For a while, I tried to stop thinking and I lost track of time. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting on the beach and I didn't really care. The whole situation was a mess that needed to be untangled, but I had no idea how to even find an end to start at. I needed to talk to Leah, to Jacob and Jacob had to talk to Nessie, if there was anything to talk about. My head started spinning again.

"Seth?"

I spun around to see Leah behind me, Jacob standing a few steps further away. She was pale, but her face was somehow glowing, like she had found the Holy Grail or something. As I managed to focus on Jacob, I noticed how he was looking at her and the softness in his face was beyond anything I'd ever seen. I'd never even seen him looking like that at Nessie.

"Seth, do you have the photos with you?"

"Yeah," I reached into my jeans for them, "here."

"No," Leah stepped away, "Jacob is the one you need to talk to for now."

With that, she walked away towards the water, leaving me and Jacob standing there, looking at each other.


	9. Photographic Evidence

**JPOV**

Seth looked on as his sister walked away from us and sighed. Then he turned to me slowly, a plain white envelope in his hands, his eyes glued to the ground. I wondered what it was that he seemed to find so hard to tell me, since he was very obviously struggling to find the right words. I reached my hand out to him, willing him to just show me the photos that Leah had mentioned.

"Jake…" Seth looked up at me, his expression cautious, "I have to ask you something first."

"Go ahead."

"You and Leah…" he almost choked on his own words.

"I love her, Seth."

His eyes shot straight up at me, shocked, and his jaw almost visibly dropped, his mouth slightly open. It was obvious he didn't expect that answer and that he was trying to make sense of everything that was happening. I could almost see his thoughts, he was mulling over the possibility of me being in love with Leah when I had imprinted on Nessie. I wished I could explain it to him, but I didn't properly understand it either.

"This…" he handed me the envelope, "I don't understand this. Our Dads said imprinting was forever. No way out. No other option. But you and Nessie…"

"Nessie?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Look at the photos, Jake."

My hands ran over the sides of the envelope as I hesitated briefly. The last thing I wanted was for Nessie to get hurt or end up at the mercy of Edward by doing so. Not to mention Bella's reaction, thought she was just starting to come around the idea of her daughter and me having a future. Of course, Edward saw into my head and Nessie's, too. He'd know my feelings for Leah and he'd see Nessie's pain if I'd break her heart. I shivered at the possibility of facing his wrath and I knew Seth was thinking along the same lines.

Gingerly, like I was handling a letter bomb, I slid the envelope open and reached for one single photo inside it. Still looking at Seth, I pulled it out and slowly lowered my gaze to the photo. It was one of those we took at Nessie's party that fateful day when I phased into Leah's daydream. I blushed briefly, but quickly took a deep breath to compose myself. That wasn't a memory to share with Seth.

"Ness?"

"Yeah, this was taken after…" Seth shot me an inquiring look, "you disappeared to check on Leah."

"Oh," the blush on my cheeks returned with a vengeance.

"I didn't notice it then, I swear," I saw him shrink away from me in fear.

"Seth, it's OK. I'm not mad, I'm…" I wondered what the appropriate word was, "relieved?"

"What?"

"I was…" I gulped at the memory of Bella attacking me, "afraid."

"Bella?"

I nodded and added to myself quietly that the rest of the Cullens wouldn't take to me breaking Nessie's heart too well either. But seeing the photo and her with Nahuel, so very obviously in love as I always thought I must've looked whenever I was anywhere near Leah or even just thought of her put me at ease a little. On the other hand, it raised a whole list of questions when it came to imprinting, fate, the future and progeny.

"What's happening, Jacob?"

"I don't know."

We looked at each other for a moment and then Seth's eyes drifted to Leah, who was now sitting on a rock at the beach, her toes dipping into the water. The rays of sun reflected off the water and I stopped to just stare at how beautiful she was. For a split second my mind took a nose dive into the gutter and got swept over by the same image without Leah's clothes, few of them as she wore. I felt Seth turn back towards me, so I tore my face away from her and pushed those thoughts away.

"You know if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you?" his lips were turned up a little, but I had little doubt that he meant every word.

"You won't have to if Bella gets to me," I sighed.

"Oh yeah." Seth winced, "I'm not playing shield this time, though."

"I didn't want you to even the first time, Seth," the guilt for him getting hurt was still there, though technically he didn't have any long term effects of Bella's rage and his stupid hero reflex.

"I need to talk to Nessie."

My skin got immediately covered by goose bumps as I imagined the reactions of Edward, Bella and Nessie. I could easily imagine Nessie showing me what happened when the picture that was still in my hand was taken and maybe help me understand what was going on. Bella's reaction was harder to predict, as I knew it could be anything from relief that me imprinting on Nessie didn't come with all the details she still didn't like imagining to rage if she thought that I was hurting her daughter. Edward, on the other hand, would most likely only chuckle and get on his protective fatherly act towards Nahuel. Two out of three would have to do, I decided.

**SPOV**

"You know if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you?" I grinned, knowing that I wouldn't have a chance against him, but I'd definitely try.

"You won't have to if Bella gets to me," Jake's anguish was obvious in his face.

"Oh yeah," my mind flashed back to Bella's first day as a vampire, "I'm not playing shield this time, though."

"I didn't want you to even the first time, Seth," he still felt guilty about me getting hurt, "I need to talk to Nessie."

I watched him stare out to the sea and wondered how the Cullen's would react to the developments. It was surprising that Edward hasn't picked up on anything just yet, considering how long Leah and Jake have been… whatever they were. I quickly suppressed the thought from my mind and realized that that was what Jake must have been doing the few times that he was anywhere near Edward. Once again, I wished I had his ability to hide my thoughts.

Jacob walked over to Leah and they talked quietly between themselves. Since I didn't want to disturb them, I walked off towards our house like I had earlier, when I went to pick up the photo. Even that moment was blurry in my mind and I almost surprised myself when I felt the envelope in my pocket. I was still in a daze after running into my sister and my best friend…

_Stop it, Seth, you're just torturing yourself! She's in love and she is happy and so is Jake, so stop focusing on what you saw. No nightmares. Plus, you can't let that show up in your head when you phase. Embry and Quil would have a field day and Leah would kill you._

Once I was done talking to myself, I peeked out the window and saw Leah sitting on the rocks by herself. She looked deep in thought, but I needed to talk to her properly, so I decided to chance going over.

"Leah?"

"Hey," she turned to me, her eyes reflecting the sun off the water.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions; "I shouldn't have accused you of playing with Jake's feelings."

"It's OK, Seth, you didn't know," she smiled.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my sister?" I grinned, a little more brave.

"I'm just…" Leah turned away again, "happy, I guess. I don't know what's going on, but I like it."

"It's good to see you smile again, sis."

We sat on the rocks for a while, waiting for Jacob to come back. I wondered briefly why Leah didn't go with him to talk to Nessie, but then I figured it was probably for the better. Jake had more than Nessie to talk to and Leah and Bella in one room was never a good idea when emotions were running high. They might have softened towards each other, but this was going to be a highly explosive conversation. Jake would be lucky if he came back completely unscathed.

**JPOV**

"I need to talk to Nessie," I stated to Seth, slightly redundantly.

We both knew I had to talk to her, preferably as soon as possible, so that we could sort this out and get on with our lives. So that I could get back to Leah and do everything I wanted to do to her even this very moment, without the fear of being discovered and hurting someone. Judging by the picture, the latter was unlikely to happen and I had a feeling the conversation with Nessie would be a very easy one. I needed to talk to her before I talked to anyone else, so that maybe we could explain the situation to everyone else together. Ness wouldn't let Bella or Edward attack me, or at least I hoped she wouldn't.

Leah was still staring at the water, obviously not realizing that Seth and I were finished talking. The waves were hitting the rocks underneath her and splashed her legs, covering them in tiny little drop that reflected the light. If I hadn't known how opposed she was to anything vampire-related, I would have mentioned the sparkling skin they had in sunlight. But with Leah, that wasn't a good idea and I didn't want to risk her wrath on top of the one I was likely to face from the Cullens.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered into her ear.

She shivered as I rested my hand on her back, just above the top of her shorts, but she didn't look up at me.

"I have to go talk to Ness," my voice shook slightly, "but I'll get back to you then."

"OK," she breathed out.

"There are a few things I want to do when I'm done talking," I smiled, deciding to tease her a little, "do you want to know what?"

"You're going to tell me anyway," Leah laughed, "aren't you?"

"I want to make sure you have something to look forward to," I lowered my head to her shoulder, still standing behind her, "like me kissing every inch of your skin," my hands moved to her sides, "trying to remember every part of your body so that I can dream about you at night," I moved my lips towards her earlobe and ran my tongue over it, "tasting your skin before and after we make love so I know the difference," I felt her shiver under my touch, "slowly taking your clothes off until you beg me to rip them off," my teeth nibbled on the skin just below her hairline, "I want to make you scream my name, Leah, make you forget everything else in the world but my hands on you, my lips against yours and the feeling of me filling you up."

She moaned at my words and I knew I had to tear myself away from her that very moment, before I decided to ravish her right there on the rocks. For one thing, I had a conversation to have and then there was Seth to consider. I didn't want him to have more reasons for nightmares than he probably already had. Leah would have to do with my words and the promise of later for now. My own imagination went wild thinking about what I just told her and how I wanted to do those things right now.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered with one last kiss on her shoulder and stepped away from her.

As I was walking off the beach, I shook my head a few times to get rid of the image of Leah lying naked on the beach, covered in nothing but a few grains of sand. It didn't help much, but as I broke into a run, my head started clearing a little. Soon enough, I reached the meadow surrounding the Cullen's house and I tried to make sure one more time that my mind was clear of any inappropriate thoughts. The front door opened before I reached and I almost reversed back into the forest in shock.


	10. Revelations

**JPOV**

"Hello Jacob," I was greeted with a smile.

My eyes widened and my thoughts went wild, skipping to things I didn't want to think of at the moment. But at the same time, I figured that the knowing smile that greeted me on Edward's face, made hiding my memories of Leah slightly redundant. He looked as if he already knew what was going on and I wondered how much he actually knew.

"I know enough," he chuckled, "and you should stop worrying."

"What?"

"I haven't told Nessie," Edward said, his face a bit more serious, "I thought it wasn't my secret to share."

"Does anyone else know?"

"You know Alice can't see you."

"Bella?"

"No, I haven't told her either."

"Why?"

"It's not my place to tell her either," I sighed, "and Nessie wouldn't want her to know yet."

Then I wondered how much he knew about the photo, about Nahuel and about Nessie having fallen for someone else. And immediately my thoughts skipped to wondering whether he understood how she and I could have landed in this situation despite the imprinting. I looked at him and knew he was politely waiting for me to voice my questions, rather than answering them from my thoughts.

"Very considerate," I rolled my eyes.

"I know you hate me being in your head," he chuckled again, "and I just thought I'd try and calm you down a little."

"Thank you," I took a deep breath, "is Nessie around?"

"She's actually waiting to talk to you."

My face must have betrayed my surprise, as much as I tried to hide it, because Edward's face showed his hidden laughter for a moment. But I knew immediately that Nessie wasn't waiting for me because he'd have told her anything about Leah and me but because she wanted to talk to me and she knew from Edward that I was on my way here.

"She's gone to the cottage," he turned his head that direction; "you'll have a bit of privacy there."

"Thank you."

"I expect to see both of you later. Unless," the grin showed up again, "you have more pressing matters to attend to."

The moment he said that I was aware of my face turning a bright shade of red as realization dawned on me that Edward knew more than I expected him to. He probably knew exactly as much as I did, considering he was very finely attuned to my thoughts by now. The fact that he _tried_ to ignore my mind didn't necessarily filter everything and I remembered that I wasn't particularly careful about my thoughts that first day. He would have heard that.

"Jacob," Edward's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "go talk to my daughter, get this over and done with."

At those words, I headed into the woods.

**NPOV**

Of course I heard him run towards the house. I had heard him talking to Dad, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. They were close enough, but their conversation was so quiet that specific words escaped me. But I had a feeling that it had something to do with the pictures that were now in my hand. Seth had dropped me the copies earlier and I was quite sure that he'd seen them by now and would have shown them to Jake.

Not that I had wanted him to find out this way, from someone else and from a photo. I had plans to talk to him at the party, but then he walked out, mumbling something about checking on Leah. It was almost like he knew already and didn't want to talk about it. But he couldn't have known. I only realized what was going on at that party. It was only then that I talked to Nahuel and we both admitted we had feelings for each other.

And for so long all I'd seen was Nahuel's fascination with my Mom. The guilt-ridden looks he directed her way as he dwelt on the fact that his own mother hadn't survived his birth. We talked it through and through until he finally understood that the only reason Mom survived was Dad. If it wasn't for him, I would have been just like him, raised by whoever happened to be around at the time. Maybe it would have been Jacob, maybe Granddad. I didn't know and I didn't want to.

I briefly thought of what would have happened if it was just Jake and me, without my family and wit­­hout Dad. It hurt to think of that, because I immediately had to think of how Dad would have felt if he'd lost Mom. He told me a little about their history, but I had a feeling there was more to it, that there were things he wouldn't want me to know. And from that I figured he would've gone to Italy if she hadn't made it through when I was born.

There was a knock on the door that brought me back to reality and I was opening it in a flash. Jacob was flushed from the run and I wondered why he hadn't phased. But I figured he wasn't ready to face the rest of the pack and their thoughts. In a way I was glad, though I knew we'd both have to try and explain everything sooner or later. They'd all want to know how this could have happened and why imprinting wasn't final. And they'd all be beyond angry at me for hurting Jacob.

"Hey," I let him in the house, trying to calm myself down.

"Hi Ness," his eyes didn't leave the floor.

We walked over to the sitting room and for a few moments, there was no sound in the room except our breathing and heartbeats. I took a deep breath and shrunk back a little at the noisiness of it and the tense atmosphere that was between Jacob and me.

"Jake, I-" my voice cracked as I heard him say my name at the same time.

"Ladies first," he smiled, but his eyes stayed glued to the ground and I knew the smile didn't reach them.

"I can explain," I muttered, referring to the photos I was sure he'd seen.

"You?" he finally looked up at me, "I was going to explain…"

I looked into his eyes and saw the confusion that must have mirrored my own. My gaze drifted to the pictures on the coffee table and not knowing what else to do, I picked them up. Nahuel's face was on the one right on top of the small pile and I sighed, turning to Jake again.

"I have this to explain," my voice was shaky.

"Ness, I know."

"Seth showed you the photos," a statement, not a question, "I expected that much."

"You don't have to explain," Jacob reached for my hand, "because I don't think either of us really can."

"But…"

"Look, let me say something, OK?"

I nodded, the heat of his hand calming me down as it always did.

"I saw the pictures," his voice got quieter, "but that wasn't why I needed to talk to you. Not completely. There's something that you don't know. Ness, I'm so sorry, I never thought this could happen. The imprinting is meant to be unshakeable; there wasn't anything like this before."

"You're sorry?"

"No, let me finish. Even before I saw these, but…" Jake laughed quietly, "now that I think of it, at the time these were taken, something else happened. You know how I left the party for a while?"

"Yeah, that was when…"

"I know, but…"

**JPOV**

_How could I explain this to her without hurting her? Yeah, so she was in love with someone else, but what happened between Leah and me was different… something actually happened._

My memory went to that afternoon and to Leah lying on the meadow, her head thrown back as she shook in ecstasy. The little composure I had went flying out of the window and I felt myself getting aroused. I wanted to be back there, touching her, kissing her, getting lost in our little bubble. All the things I whispered into her ear before I left the beach echoed in my mind and I imagined Leah waiting on me in her room, as impatient as I was.

"Jake?"

"Sorry," I shook my head to clear it, "I got lost in thought… I don't know exactly how to say this..." I felt my throat getting drier than it already was, "I went to check on Leah, I don't even know why I wanted to, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but I felt a pull to go…"

Nessie was patiently looking at me, not rushing me into talking or getting to the point, like she knew how difficult it was for me. I decided to just blurt out exactly what I was feeling.

"I phased and Leah was alone and I could see into her mind clearly," my knees shook as the memories came flooding back, "she blocks us quite effectively lately, but this time she didn't expect company. There were thoughts and images in her head that… I don't want to go into too much detail, but… she was thinking about me… and I wanted to do what she was imagining… so when I heard Seth and Quil went to phase, I made sure she didn't get caught… I went to find her and…" I didn't know how to continue, so I stopped and looked at Ness.

"Leah?" a small smile, vaguely reminiscent of Edward was on her lips, "so you two are now…"

"I love her, Ness," I replied earnestly, "I'm not sure what we are, but I know how I feel."

"Jake," she took my hand, "don't feel guilty, please. Look…"

Her soft palm reached out for my cheek and my mind was flooded with her thoughts and memories. I saw her talking to Nahuel, saw the way he was looking at her and the feelings she had for him coloured the memory. They were a mirror of what I felt for Leah. The memory continued past the moment the party finished and I saw them out here at the cottage, just looking at each other. She paused and then took a deep breath before sending the next memory into my head. I saw that she reached out to him and brought her face closer to his, running her thumb over Nahuel's lips.

"Ness," I couldn't help but laugh, "too much information."

"Sorry," she blushed, giggling, "it's just, we kissed and… I felt so guilty for betraying you; I don't want to hurt you, Jake, I…"

"I think it's quite obvious you won't, Ness."

"But how is this possible?"

"No idea," I shrugged, slightly disappointed that she didn't have the explanation that I was so desperate for.

We stood there, both of us staring at the floor, not knowing what else to say and I assumed she was thinking of Nahuel. My thoughts threatened to run off to my memories and fantasies about Leah, so I shook my head. There was one more conversation we needed to have, the one I was dreading the most.

"We need to talk to Mum and Dad," Nessie stated before I could speak up.

"Edward already knows," I rolled my eyes, "Bella, though…"

"I know…" she sighed, "OK, let's do this."

With that, she grabbed my hand and headed out of the door. For a moment, I wondered what I was going to tell Bella about betraying her daughter. I was sure she was going to see it that way, despite the fact that Nessie really didn't seem to care;she had her own agenda. The flashbacks of newborn Bella ran through my head and I wondered if there would be anyone to save me this time.

**LPOV**

He said he'd be back soon and I felt mildly pathetic for replaying his words in my head. The time seemed to have slowed down and I was pacing the room impatiently. My head was so filled with thoughts of Jacob that I didn't dare phasing. After he came back, we'd have to talk to Quil, Embry and then eventually to Sam's pack. I had to talk to someone before that, though, someone who wouldn't judge me, someone who would understand.

It wasn't going to be my brother, because what I needed to talk about wasn't what he wanted to know. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was in a desperate need for a girl talk. And there was only one person I knew would understand me perfectly. She always did, that was why I asked her to come visit me back when Sam… well, that was when and why everything happened. And she might even be able to explain why Jacob's imprinting wasn't final, how we were able to fall for each other.

"Emily?" I whispered into the phone as she answered, "Would you mind… Could you come over to mine? I need to talk to you."

"Leah?" she sounded shocked, but happy, "Of course. I'll be there in a moment."

While I was waiting for my best friend, my mind pulled me to a different place and memories of Jacob's words at the beach came flooding back. I almost felt his touch while I was remembering the promises he made me. His lips on mine were so soft and I thought of my own lips running over his chest, tasting every cell, watching him groan. I was going to tease him senselessly for telling me all those things and then leaving me to think about them.

The knock on my bedroom door startled me out of my little fantasy and I walked to the door to let Emily in.

She smiled softly at me and without hesitating I wrapped my arms around her. She returned the hug and I felt tears filling my eyes as I realised how long it'd been since we'd done that. All the old bitterness I felt towards Sam washed away and though Emily was never the one I hated, our friendship had still suffered. It felt good to be close to her again, but I needed to get my confusion off my chest, so I pulled away.

"Leah," Emily's face showed her concern, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing… and everything…"


	11. The Untold Story

**JPOV**

As I partly expected; Edward and Bella were standing at the front door waiting for us. I knew Edward wasn't planning on listening, but as usual, he had more insight into everything than the rest of us. He still looked amused, his lips in a smirk that I'd finally grown used to. Now that he knew I wasn't going to be… intimate… with Nessie, he seemed to like me even more. I'd noticed a quick frown that was replaced by relief almost immediately and thought a quick sorry towards him for even going there. In response, he chuckled a little and nodded.

"What's funny?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Jacob, as usual," Edward told her, placing his hand on her back; "his thoughts never cease to amuse me."

"Well, you are easily amused lately," Bella laughed.

"I've had great material the last few days."

"Happy to entertain," I rolled my eyes at him, knowing what he meant.

"What?" Bella stared me down, "What's going on here?"

"Mom," Nessie started, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Your father said as much," Bella's face gave away that she was expecting me to have done something to hurt Ness.

_Where's Jasper when we need him?_ I thought, suddenly desperate.

Edward laughed at my thoughts again, but I knew without his freaky mind reading that he was thinking the same. Angry Bella used to be amusing when she was human as both of us found the sound of threats on her lips extremely funny, but as a vampire, she still was a force to be reckoned with. We'd seen Emmett challenging her over and over, hoping to finally surpass her strength. He never did, though it had been years now and her newborn power should have diminished.

"Bella…" I gulped, as Nessie's hand touched mine.

"Jake, let me talk. It's… better…" she almost said it was safer and she was right.

Bella was still eyeing us suspiciously and I remembered the days when I was head over heels in love with her. My regrets in life were extremely simple, I only had one and that was the way I acted when I tried to win her over. I'd grown up since then and though I knew I wouldn't have been able to feel any different, I now knew that how I behaved was almost unforgivable. Hearing Nessie take a deep breath, I forced myself to focus on her.

"Mom," she whispered, "before I start talking, please promise me you won't be mad at Jacob or me."

"That sounds like I could have a reason to be angry," the frown on Bella's face deepened.

"No love," Edward smiled, "You won't have any real reasons. I promise. But still, hear them out completely."

"And you couldn't have prepared me a little bit more for this," Bella shot him an angry look, "since you seem to know everything."

"It wasn't my place to say anything, love," Edward bent down to kiss her.

"Mom, it's not bad news," Ness sighed again, "it's just… confusing."

Bella seemed to have calmed down a little, but I couldn't stop worrying about her reaction to the situation. It was all complicated and I still didn't have all the answers I wanted to have. That would require talking to my Dad, to Sam and too the rest of the Elders, since they were the ones who might have an explanation for us. On one hand, as long as nobody got hurt by all this I wasn't too concerned; on the other hand, it would be nice to understand.

"OK, so this is in a way about imprinting," Nessie started explaining, "and about some recent… changes. I don't really know how it is even possible for something like this to happen. Jacob and I were supposed to be together forever and it's not like I minded or anything, because I do love him," Bella growled silently at that, "but… the other day at my party, you invited Nahuel and… I realised I really liked just talking to him for ages… and I… I always thought it was Dad who should be worried, since Nahuel seemed to be so fixated on Mom," Edward was the one to growl a little, "but it turned out to be just because he felt guilty, because of his mother dying. And I started to feel distant from Jacob," Nessie shot me an apologetic look, "and a little attracted to Nahuel. It confused me, because I wasn't supposed to even _see_ anyone in that way. But then when Jake left to see Leah," I felt Bella's eyes on me, but didn't look up, "I didn't miss him at all. My whole focus seemed to be on Nahuel, like nothing else mattered. It was like the force that pulled me to Jake before was suddenly cut and I was… free, I suppose, though I never thought of myself as bound to him."

She explained exactly the feelings I had so much trouble putting into words. The feeling of loss that I was told was supposed to come with losing your imprint never came, all that was there was the overwhelming attraction to Leah. But with Nessie it never felt like I lost my free will when I imprinted, it was more like things fell into the places they were always supposed to be. When I thought of Leah now, it wasn't any different, except for the ties that with Ness felt like they were bound by something bigger than us, with Leah they felt like we put them in place ourselves.

"What are you saying?" Bella looked confused.

"That Jake imprinting on me is no more than us being friends," I heard Edward chuckle to hide the sigh of relief, "I don't want to be with him that way," Bella growled again at just the thought, "and he'd rather be…"

"What?"

"Jacob?" Ness turned to me for my part of the explanation.

"Well," I gulped, "Ness told you about that party and how I left to check on Leah," Edward grinned and I shot him an angry look, "I phased, but she didn't notice me. Her thoughts were… well… I kind of discovered that she liked me more than I thought."

"Explain," Bella snapped.

"I don't want to go into detail, but…" my thoughts were attacked by those memories and I glared at Edward, who just raised his eyebrow in interest, "we kind of got closer that day and since…"

"You what?" Bella was now visibly angry, "you were with Leah behind my baby's back?"

"Bells," I took a step back, because she seemed to be ready to attack, "you heard Ness… about Nahuel…"

"Did you know it then?"

"No, but…"

"Then I don't care what explanation you have for me," she hissed, "you went after Leah when you were supposed to be interested in Nessie alone. And you didn't care if she got hurt in the process. You selfish, arrogant mutt!"

"Mom!" Ness stepped in front of me, "it doesn't matter. We're not supposed to be together that way. Dad likes that."

"Don't give me that," Bella took a step towards me.

"Bells, I wouldn't hurt Ness, not purposely," I gulped.

"Bella, love," Edward put his hands on her shoulders, "they're both in love," Bella stared at him, "just… not with each other," he shrugged, looking very amused.

"But how?"

"I don't know," I replied, "it wasn't supposed to be possible. But I just don't love Nessie the same way Sam loves Emily, or the way Paul loves Rachel…"

We stood there, glances shot between us for minutes, none of us knowing what to say. Edward still looked like he was going to start laughing any minute, Bella was taking shallow breaths to calm herself down, Ness kept glancing towards the cottage and I assumed she arranged to meet Nahuel there later. Suddenly a brotherly protectiveness overcame me, but I didn't say a thing, because I knew Nessie would think I've gone mad.

And I probably did, because despite the closeness to Edward and his mind reading, I started thinking of Leah and the promises I gave her. My brain flashed the image of Leah's naked body in front of my eyes and I couldn't get it out, even after I heard another suppressed laugh from Edward.

"Jacob?" Bella suddenly spoke up, "What's going to happen now?"

"I'll go back to La Push," I was surprised at how calm she sounded, "and I'll try and get an explanation from the Elders."

She seemed happy enough with that, though I saw that she was still trying to figure the mystery out by herself. I looked at Nessie, but she was lost in thought and one look at Edward was enough to explain where her imagination was headed. The look I always assumed would be directed at me if we ever decided to be physically closer was now directed into the forest, where I assumed he heard Nahuel. Shaking off the image of Nessie with him that just bugged me, I thought of Leah once more, but my mind added a few details from my memory.

"Jacob," Edward turned his head at me, "Go where you want to be," he laughed, "let us know what the Elders say."

I looked at Ness one more time, squeezed her hand and smiled, and then I took off towards the reservation. There were things that I needed to do and most of them involved Leah, my hands, her skin and my name on her lips.

**LPOV**

"So you and Jake," Emily said, completely calm, as I finished telling her about the last few days, "I kind of thought you two would be good for each other."

"B-but…" I stuttered, "But imprinting…"

"There was a story that I was told by Billy," she sighed, "when Jacob imprinted on Nessie and when I was talking to him about you."

"What?"

"Barely anyone else knows the story," Emily smiled, "when it happened, people refused to acknowledge it, because it didn't make sense. And it was so long ago, the memories faded and it didn't get told again at the fire, like the other ones… There was one time that someone imprinted and then got left by his imprint. That is why it was so easy to extend the treaty and why there are stories about someone's heart being shattered to pieces that led to such protection to those that you imprint on. But the problem was, the girl didn't really die, she was just thrown out of the village and nobody was allowed to speak of her again."

"But…"

"Leah, she met someone else," Emily sighed, "but she wasn't going to leave La Push. It was the Elders then who refused to keep her around, because she went against tradition. It was only after she left that the wolf's heart broke and the consequences were devastating. He suffered because he lost her altogether, not because she'd fallen for someone else."

"So it is possible?" I whispered.

"Obviously," Emily laughed, "otherwise we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be telling me about Jake."

My brain was on overdrive, trying to make sense of everything. Emily couldn't have made the story up, she didn't have enough time to fabricate something like that, since I only told her about Jake and me. But I wondered if the treaty would get broken by this. Then I figured we'd have to talk to the Elders, preferably to Billy first, since he knew the story.

Emily saw that I was busy trying to figure everything out and she decided to leave me alone. Before she left, we agreed for me to call over to their house once we've talked to everyone. Sam would need to be told about the situation, too, but my main motivation was to get my best friend back. I'd missed Emily, but until now it was too hard to be around her. It was strange how fate had decided for her to be the one who solved our little mystery.

After a while, I sat on my bed, exhausted from trying to make sense of what I just heard and I tried to relax. Immediately, Jake's voice echoed in my mind, the whispered promises from the beach rushing through me and making me shiver. I imagined him doing everything he said he'd do, but it wasn't enough to just let my fantasy play.

As I thought of him telling me how he'd touch me, my hands moved to the places I remembered him mentioning, without me having any control over them. I brushed over my top, my nipples sticking out underneath it and just at that simple touch, I felt my core tighten. My knees opened on their own accord and I felt the liquid pool onto the fabric of my underwear.

"_I'll run my fingers over your nipples, making you arch back in pleasure."_

Jacob's voice was clear in my head and I followed the words, slipping my hand underneath the top, brushing over my nipples roughly.

"_You'll be begging me to be rougher so that you feel more… I'll leave one hand on your breast and slide the other one to your shorts, dipping the tip of my finger behind the fabric… I'll slowly open the button, tracing circles around your breasts while I try to pull your clothes off… my fingers will draw patterns on your legs from your knees up to your hips… until I brush across, making you jump into my hand… then I'll move lower, dipping my fingers into the wetness between your legs, just on the outside of your core… I'll leave your breasts for a while, letting you feel the cool air on them… I'll spread your legs wide and just look at you for a moment, enjoying the sight of you being so open and wide for me…then my fingers will move back to your entrance and get covered in your juices…"_

At those words, my own fingers moved to my core, dipping into the pool of liquid that was now uncovered as I threw my clothes off while imagining Jacob's words. I moaned at the sensation and gave the little nub on top a little rub, sending lightning bolts across my body.

"Ummm, Jake," another moan escaped my lips as I slipped my fingers inside myself.

"Need a little help there, Leah?" my eyes shot wide open at the voice that came from the door, "I'm sure it's these fingers you want," Jacob stared at me and walked to the bed.


	12. Keeping Promises

**JPOV**

I didn't realize how fast I was running until I reached Leah's house. Just as I arrived at the door, it opened and I took a step back, slightly surprised at the sight of Emily. I didn't even try to hide my surprise at seeing her there and I was quite sure she understood the expression. She smiled at me and I shook my head to clear it of the various inappropriate images of Leah that were taking over.

"Hi Jake."

"Emily. What are you doing here?" I immediately felt guilty for how that question sounded, "I mean… I didn't mean…"

"It's OK, Jake," she laughed, "Leah called me. She needed to talk and… you should go in, I believe you two have a lot to discuss."

"Um, yeah…"

_Could I be any more incoherent? Seriously, I need to start working on my communication skills._

"Go, Leah's waiting," Emily grinned.

The tone of her voice immediately calmed me down and I knew we had at least someone on our side. How hard it would be to convince Sam, Billy and the two packs that everything was the way it was supposed to be was still bothering me. I didn't know how it was even remotely possible for this situation to exist and the old stories about the danger of losing an imprint were still giving me the chills.

I couldn't stand thinking about how Leah would feel if she lost me, since I knew it would be unbearable for me to lose her. Sure, she was stronger than me in many ways, a lot of them shown by how she dealt with Sam imprinting. Even though I used to be one of the people who thought she was just being a bitch, I also knew much better than anyone that behind that self-defence, she still dealt with everything really well.

The door was open and inviting, so I stepped inside, my mind torn between the insecurity of what was going to happen and my desire for Leah. Once I reached her room, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head of anything that would spoil the moment for both of us. Then I heard her voice through the thin wall, immediately throwing everything negative out of the window at top speed.

"Ummm, Jake," I heard her moan.

My legs literally walked me into the room, not leaving me any room for decisions and I stopped in the doorway for a heartbeat. The sight of Leah on her bed, her clothes thrown across the room, her head thrown back, her lips slightly parted and her fingers dipping into her core threw me a little. Immediately, I felt my hard-on strain against my shorts and my brain moved downwards. That moment, I knew there wouldn't be any talking until both our needs were satisfied.

"Need a little help there, Leah?" I heard myself saying and saw her head snap up, "I'm sure it's these fingers you want," I stepped towards the bed.

Her cheeks turned red, but she didn't stop what she was doing. She saw my gaze fixated on her fingers moving in and out of her and kept the pace, staring at me. I looked into her eyes as I finally reached the bed and couldn't tear my eyes from hers anymore. My hand reached out to her hips and I brushed over the skin lightly, feeling the goose bumps that formed under my touch. Leah's hand kept moving and while I kept my eyes on hers, I moved my hand up to her breasts as I sat down on the bed.

"I thought I was supposed to do that," I whispered, "were you so impatient, Leah?" she moaned, "maybe you don't want me to touch you anymore," her eyes flew wide open and her hand stopped, "oh no, don't stop now," I grabbed her wrist and moved it back to her core, "I want to watch you," she gasped, "I want your fingers to keep going, I want you to imagine it's me while I pay attention to the rest of you."

I pulled away for a moment, my eyes trailing down to her fingers and I almost ripped my shorts as I saw her fingers inside her. Her thumb flicked up to her clit and her hips bucked against her hand as she moaned my name again. One of my hands was still on her breast and I rubbed my thumb against the nipple, feeling it harden even more. I looked into her eyes again and I let my other hand join hers, gently pushing her thumb out of her way, pressing her button.

"Look at me," I knew she couldn't move her eyes any more than I could tear mine from her, "I want to see your face as you cum over your fingers," I rubbed her a little bit harder, "let go, Leah," I knew she was holding back a little, not wanting to reach her climax just yet, "so that I can start all over again."

At those words, her hips shot up, her fingers buried inside her and I could feel her shake; her eyes were still locked onto mine. A moment later she fell back down on the bed and her breath was coming in short bursts. I realized she'd been holding it almost since I walked in and now her chest was literally jumping up and down, trying to get the necessary oxygen back in. I flicked her nub once more, sending shivers across her body, earning myself a stern gaze.

"You don't like, Leah?" I grinned, "I told you I'd start over again," I lowered my lips to hers.

**LPOV**

I felt the orgasm approach at the speed of a fighter jet and tried to hold it off. Above all, I wanted Jacob inside me as I came, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Look at me, I want to see your face as you cum over your fingers," he whispered and those words were my undoing.

Though he kept talking, I couldn't hear him anymore, the blood rushing through my body drowning out any other sound. I heard myself moan his name again, for the umpteenth time since he walked in the door, though I assumed some of them were only in my head. As I slowly floated back down from the ecstasy cloud, I felt his thumb brush against my clit again, making me jump. My eyes shot at him and I found a satisfied smile in his face.

"You don't like, Leah? I told you I'd start over again."

Jake's lips crashed into mine and for a few moments I couldn't do anything but kiss him back, glad to have his taste in my mouth again. He kept rubbing me, the rest of his fingers dipping into the juices that were still flowing, but not entering me. As I felt myself getting aroused again, I decided to change the course of things a little. I reached for his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, glad that mine was not as narrow as his was.

"Um," Jake tried to speak, but I decided against it.

My lips covered his mouth and I let my tongue dance over him, straddling him in the process. I felt his hard-on through the shorts and felt grateful for his lack of clothing now. Rather than cover his jeans in my juices, I slid down to his knees, opening the button and zipper as I went down. His member sprang to attention the moment the fabric slid to the sides and I took in the sight while pulling the shorts off his legs.

He shook as I moved back up and stopped at his thighs, rubbing my hands on the tender skin over his joints. My tongue slid past my lips and I suddenly needed to taste him, so I bent down and licked the same places that my fingers touched. I ran my tongue over his tip, gulping down the pre-cum, holding his hips down as he bucked against my mouth. He'd teased me enough and now it was my turn again. I took him into my mouth, enjoying the tenderness of his skin and I felt him harden even more.

I moved my legs so they were wrapped around his knees and engulfed his member with my lips, feeling myself dripping onto his calves. The emptiness of my core almost made me mount him straight away, but I forced myself to be patient. The muscles in my core contracted and released at the same pace as my mouth sucked him and I saw his hands tighten into fists. He moaned my name as my lips left his member and I looked into his eyes as I slid up his body.

My hips stopped before I let him enter me and I slid my core along his hard-on, not letting him glide inside. The sensation of him against me nearly overwhelmed me, but I kept the pace as I slid up and down, still refraining from allowing him inside. Then I felt him shiver and I knew he was only a few strokes from exploding. My hand reached down and I grasped him, meeting his hand as he tried to direct himself inside my core.

He growled at the restriction and a moment later his fingers shot up to my slit. He slid along my folds, brushing lightly against my clit. I stroked him a few times and then pushed his hand out of the way, pushing my folds open. Without warning or hesitation, I literally fell down onto him, earning myself a groan from his mouth. My inner muscles squeezed him at the pace of my hips that started moving almost immediately.

"God, Leah," Jacob moaned, "you feel so good."

I felt him harden and I arched back, making him hit spots inside me that I never realized I had. His hand slid down to my hips and I felt him explode inside me the same moment he touched and rubbed me. He kept moving as his orgasm was fading away and seconds later I felt myself climax as he whispered my name over and over. With a last moan, I fell down on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt his lips on the top of my head and I smiled to myself.

"I love you, Leah," Jacob mumbled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We stayed in an embrace for a moment and every time I tried to move away, Jacob's hands grabbed me tighter. He whispered that he didn't want me to go away and that he wanted to stay inside me. Just his words almost made me aroused again, but I was too spent at the moment. So instead, after calming down a little, I decided to break the subject of his conversation with Nessie.

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" he sounded confused.

"Your little talk with the Cullens," I gritted my teeth saying the name.

"Surprisingly, I'm in one piece."

"I noticed that," we both laughed.

"You would," he pushed his hips against me, "but, more to the point," I lifted my face to look at him, "what was Emily doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys are getting along again, but…"

"I called her," I admitted, "I couldn't think whom else to talk to."

"About us?"

"Yeah. And it proved a very wise decision."

"How?"

"Emily had a story to tell me," I smiled, "a story that maybe explains all this a little."

"What story?"

I told him the old legend that Emily told me about and I saw Jacob's face light up. He was just as relieved as I was, though I still saw a few doubts in his eyes. There still was the matter of the treaty and neither of us knew what would happen once we came clean to the packs and the Elders. When I finished, I moved up his body a little and kissed him tenderly.

"Jake," I sighed, "we need to go talk to my Mom, Billy and Sam."

"I know. But not yet…" his voice trailed off and I felt his hands slide down to my thighs.


	13. Don't Think

**LPOV**

Jacob's hands rested on my hips and I laughed.

"Do you ever have enough?" I asked with my eyes locked onto his.

"Of you? I don't think so," he grinned, "are you complaining?"

His hips bumped into mine and I moaned instead of answering, feeling him getting hard instantly. It felt like we were making up for all the lost time, like we couldn't get enough of each other. I regreted not letting him know sooner how much I wanted him, but at the same time, I knew that things were exactly the way they were supposed to be. If it wasn't for that daydream of mine he had phased into, there was no way I would've told him anything.

"Stop thinking, Leah," he brought his lips onto mine.

Our tongues met halfway and his taste erased everything else from my mind. I lost myself in him and I hungrily kissed him like there was no tomorrow. With a lot of questions still unresolved, for all I knew there might not be a future for us after all. The idea made me slightly anxious and I knew we'd have to go talk to the Elders soon. For a few seconds, I followed that train of thought, but Jake's hands and lips stopped my brain from functioning normally.

"We'll sort things out, I promise," Jacob whispered, noticing my hesitation, "I can't lose you."

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to him, our bodies touching in more places they ever had. My legs enveloped his waist as he fell back onto the pillow, our lips dancing together again. I took a deep breath and began losing myself in the essence of his skin and the scent of both our arousals. The ecstasy that had only just left me was coming back to me at an overwhelming speed and for a moment I felt slightly dizzy.

"Jacob," I moaned into his mouth, "make love to me, I need you."

"I'm planning to," he grinned again, "I want you to forget everything that's going on, Leah. I want you to lose yourself in this… in us."

My lips curled into a smile and I decided it was time to take control for a little while. It was him in charge more often then not and while I thoroughly enjoyed it, I wanted to show and tell him what I wanted. Jacob's hands were tangled into my hair and I took advantage of his distraction. I rolled over and landed on top of him, finding the surprise in his face mildly amusing.

"You think you're in charge, Jake?"

He looked at the determined expression in my face and shook his head slowly.

"Good," I grinned, "Because it's my turn now."

The confusion in his eyes was fun to watch, but I was not stopping to take pictures. At least not this time, though as I the idea came to my mind, it intrigued me.

"Now, what were you saying about forgetting everything?" I bent down to his chest, "I wonder how I could manage to make you stop thinking about everything else but me," my tongue ran across his shoulders, "maybe I need to kiss you again," my lips met his and the tip of my tongue ran across the top of his mouth, "or I should kiss you somewhere else," I moved to his neck, gently scraping my teeth against the skin there, "I probably should mark you as mine," making sure he would have a hickey later, I sucked on the skin below his ear before I ran my tongue towards his earlobes, "you're mine, Jake, and I'm not letting you go."

He groaned as I nibbled on his ear and I felt him getting hard again, his member just reaching the edge of my core. I ground my hips against him, feeling him inside me and a moan escaped my lips. My hips moved up and down a few times and I felt my juices flowing out around him. But before I could lose my self control, I lifted myself off Jake and heard him groan in protest.

"You didn't think you'd get a quickie, did you?" I laughed a little, "I want to take my time driving you crazy," I kissed him lightly again, "I'm planning to taste you in all those places you've ever dreamed I would," his eyes widened, "you'll be begging for me to just let you cum," his hips shot up, "and I want to tell you everything I wanted to tell you for so long."

Jacob looked at me as I slid over to his side, letting my fingers run up his hard-on, but I didn't stroke it more than that. I saw my own juice covering him and I wanted to taste it, so I moved down until my head was level with his hips. But instead of taking him into my mouth, I lifted the finger that just touched him and brought it to my lips, sucking it clean. Jake was watching me with wide eyes and I could see he was trying to stay still.

**JPOV**

Leah's hand travelled to her mouth and I watched in awe as she licked her finger clean. My brain immediately jumped to the image of her mouth on my member, and that made me want to just throw her on her back and ram into her. But she wanted to have fun and I was going to enjoy it. And I wasn't sure that she wouldn't stop if I made a move. So I laid back and wondered what she'd do next.

Her head dipped a bit lower and I held my breath, expecting her lips to engulf me like she had before. But instead, she grabbed me with her hand and slid up and down a few times, her juices making her hand slide easily over my sensitive skin. Then her tongue darted past her soft lips and she let it flick over the tip of my hard-on. I felt it twitch in pleasure and the soft touch shot lightning bolts across my body into my fingertips.

"God, Leah," I breathed out, "you're killing me."

"Oh no, Jake, not killing you, though," she laughed, "wouldn't it be a good way to go?"

Before I could answer her, she dropped her mouth onto me and sucked hard. I groaned, trying to keep my hips still, but seconds later, I bucked into her mouth, not able to control myself anymore.

"Oh no, Jake, I think I need to keep you distracted," Leah grinned, "now, how could I entertain you, so you're busy but not too distracted…"

Her body moved as she was speaking and moments later her hips were dangerously close to my face. Without hesitation, I reached out my hand and found her core dripping wet. Leah shifted herself again and I was looking up at her folds as her knees settled around my head. My fingers moved up and started running over her core, my tongue eagerly lapping up the juices that were falling on my face.

My hard-on was soon deep in her mouth again as she sucked on it and then swapped to licking the tip while stroking it with her hand. I brought her hips lower and felt her body press against mine, her core now literally in my face. I stuck my tongue out to flick it over her clit and she shivered against me, but didn't stop what she was doing. 's

I felt my climax approach and decided to make it more complicated for her to concentrate, so I ran my tongue over her folds, opening them up with my fingers and then I thrust my tongue as deep into her as I could. Her hands moved down to the bottom of my shaft and her fingers played with the sensitive spot just underneath it, almost making me explode. But as I took an extra deep breath, I composed myself for an extra few minutes and instead I pushed one finger inside her, reaching for her clit at the same time. My teeth grazed against it and I felt hers doing the same on my hard-on.

Without any conscious decision, my hips bucked into her mouth again and she sucked on me again. I added another finger into her and began moving them in a steady rhythm, pulling her clit inside my lips and sucking on it hungrily. Only a few seconds later, Leah exploded in an orgasm and her mouth clenched around me, sucking on me so hard that my self-control flew out the window and I came hard into her mouth. We both let ourselves come down from the high and Leah slowly turned back to face me.

"Leah, I'm sorry," I started to apologize for bucking into her mouth like that.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she smiled, "thanks, that was…"

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"So what?" I looked at her, waiting for the thought that was obviously worrying her.

"We'll need to talk to the Elders…" her voice faded.

"Leah," I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes, "I'm not letting you go."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she frowned, "what about the treaty? What about your imprint? Is she still your imprint?"

"I think so," my thoughts drifted to the protectiveness I felt when it came to Ness, "I don't feel about her the way I thought I would, but… there's still a connection."

"So what if the packs decide there is no treaty?"

"The story you told me," Leah looked at me quizzically, "it said the wolf was fine until they banished his imprint, didn't it?"

"Yes…"

"That's the answer then, isn't it? I can't lose her… she's like…" the words formed in my head automatically, "like my little sister. She's family. Strangely enough."

"Oh. That kind of… makes sense," Leah sighed.

"We'll find out tomorrow," I kissed her forehead, "now get some sleep, Clearwater, you look drained."

"And why would that be, I wonder," she laughed, "nothing to do with you, Jakey, right?"

"Oh shut up before you start me again."

Her lips met mine in a soft kiss and I tried to keep it as chaste as possible. We really needed to get a little sleep, to be ready for the conversations later; because I was sure they weren't going to be easy. My head fell back onto the pillow and before I drifted off into my dreams, I managed to pull a blanket over us. Leah curled against me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, listening to her breath as it evened out and I knew she's fellen asleep.

For a while, I listened to her breathing and wondered how all this was going to end and what the Elders would say. I was a little angry at Dad for never telling me the story about the lost imprint. On the other hand, the way the legend was being passed on now made it possible to resurrect the treaty and make it stronger. I was sure Dad would be all for keeping the treaty in place and that the rest of the Elders would be fine with it, too.

What I wasn't sure about was Sam's reaction and it worried me a lot more than I would ever let Leah know. She didn't know that he still resented anyone who came too close to her and that he was actually relieved when I imprinted on Ness. He had Emily and I knew he loved her more than anything, but in his eyes, nobody would ever be good enough for Leah. And there was still the grudge he held against the Cullens, a little unfairly, for the splitting of the packs.

A while later, I gave up on worrying myself into craziness and decided we would just have to play it by ear and see what happens. I wasn't going to let the Cullens come to any harm and I wasn't willing to allow the tribe to banish them from the area either. And at the same time, Leah was more to me than anyone else now, and I wouldn't let Sam tear us apart. With those decisions, I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	14. Family Matters

**JPOV**

My eyes opened and adjusted to the lights outside. I had no idea how much time had passed while we'd been asleep, but I was more rested than I remembered in years. Leah's legs were wrapped around me, her head lifting on my chest and I wondered briefly when she would wake up. But immediately, my worries overtook everything else and I frowned, knowing we had to face things eventually and the sooner we did, the better the outcome.

Leah stirred and I smiled, kissing her hair lightly and pulling her closer to me. I knew she was awake, but she didn't lift her head, only held me a little bit tighter. There was no saying which one of us was more worried, but facing Sam with all the information would be daunting, that much I knew. Based on the direction of the rays of sun entering Leah's bedroom window it was early morning, so the time was just fine for heading over to my Dad's. I checked the clock on the side of the bed and knew that he'd be home.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered into her hair.

"Whatever," Leah growled, making me laugh.

"Not happy about waking up, then?"

"What do you think?"

"It will be OK, Leah," I sighed, "We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

Her head turned so her eyes could meet mine and I saw the fear in her expression. Her face reflected exactly the same worries that plagued me from the moment I woke up and I wasn't sure how to erase them. I hated to see Leah worrying, I much preferred her with a smile on those beautiful lips after all that time of unhappiness. That alone had me convinced; I would fight for her, for us, against anyone who'd decide to try and break us up.

"Because I love you," I kissed her forehead, "And I'm not letting you go. Ever."

"Jake…"

"I know, you don't need a knight in shining armour, or fur, or whatever," she laughed, "but it's not just you I'm willing to fight for. It's as much for me, because I can't live without you anymore."

Instead of saying anything, she kissed me softly and wrapped her arms around me. For a moment, I was fighting the urge to ravish her all over again, her naked body against mine did not make things any easier. But then I kissed her forehead one more time and crawled out of bed, sighing.

"We have to talk to Billy," I grumbled, the cold air hitting my skin, "so that I can bring you back here and keep you in bed for days."

"Oh," Leah's voice reflected her laugh, "and how are you planning to convince me to stay in bed?"

"I have my ways," I winked at her, making her blush.

I knew her imagination was running away with her, probably the same direction mine had disappeared to, but when I had finished putting my clothes on, she was dressed too. The tiny pieces of fabric barely covered her and I was suddenly overcome by protectiveness and the thought of other men seeing her in that made me jealous. But before I could blurt out anything on that topic I bit my tongue, not wanting to face the backlash from Leah if I did that. She would always be an independent person and any sign of me being possessive would send her running. And that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

We walked to my house a lot slower than was usual for either of us, our arms brushing against each other at times. The little touches sent shivers through my body and I didn't dare look at Leah; I wasn't sure that I wouldn't just drag her out of the village or straight into my room. The lust I felt for her was almost as strong as the love, though it almost felt like our bodies were craving each other to compensate for the time we'd lost. Like we were trying to make up for the time when we were both entangled in all our love triangles that were just a waste of time in the end.

But I knew that if it hadn't been for all that, I wouldn't be this happy at the moment, because Leah wouldn't have lost Sam to Emily and I wouldn't have had the experience I had. We might've still been just regular people, I would've been at Leah's wedding, watching her have the future she always thought she'd have. In the end, though, I wouldn't have been this happy, because she was who I was supposed to be with, it just took us a while to realize that.

As we reached the house, I saw Dad sitting at the window as if he knew we were coming over. I also knew that there wasn't anyone else, which I was relieved about because I wanted to talk to him first, without interruptions or fighting. Leah's body tensed and I knew she was worried, but I wasn't sure what would put her at ease, so I just rested my hand on her lower back as we walked in. She looked at me and I smiled, kissing her forehead before we joined Dad in the kitchen.

"Jacob," he smiled, "Leah," he beckoned us closer.

"Dad," I embraced him.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment and I could not think of a way to start this conversation. I wasn't sure how much detail I was willing to share about Leah and I, especially with her next to me. It would've been different if it had been just Dad and me.

"Jake, kid," Billy looked into my eyes, "what's on your mind?"

"Dad, I…"

**LPOV**

"Billy," I spoke up, seeing that Jacob was lost for words, "Emily told me a story that she said she'd heard from you. I wanted to see if it's true."

"Which story?" Billy shot a confused look at Jacob, who was now staring at the ground, "You know all the legends, don't you?"

"Leah told me you know a story that's not that known," Jacob's eyes lifted up and locked with Billy's.

Realization dawned on Billy's face and he tore his eyes away from Jacob's to look at me. I nodded to confirm the unspoken question that was written all over his face and hoped I wouldn't get Emily into too much trouble. But the smile that appeared put my worries about that at ease, and I suddenly realised that Billy probably wanted Emily to tell me the story. He turned back to Jacob and sighed, knowing the conversation wouldn't be as easy as he hoped.

"You mean the story about the banished imprint?" Billy waited for Jacob to nod, "it's never mentioned, because it only complicates things."

"Well, I think it's time we dug that one out, isn't it, Dad?"

"Yeah, I see that I need to remind the others of that story," Billy sighed again.

"Why did you never tell me?" Jacob's anger was getting obvious.

"Jake, I didn't think you'd ever need to know," Billy wheeled closer to us, "and the way things developed with Nessie, it was safer for the packs to believe she wasn't to be touched."

"But she still can't," I whispered.

"No, she can't," Billy nodded, "it would still hurt Jacob too much if anything was to happen to her."

Jacob started pacing the room up and down, trying to make sense of everything in his head, knowing he'd have to explain the situation to Sam's pack and our own. I watched him mutter to himself while I tried to figure out what needed to be done so that nobody got hurt.

"Billy?" I turned to him, "What do we need to do now?"

"Well, we need to talk to Sam and Old Quil. Sam needs to understand that both Nessie and you mean too much to Jacob right now and while Jake's destiny and future doesn't lie with Nessie, it would still kill him if…"

He didn't need to finish, I understood what he meant. And I knew that Sam wouldn't be too happy about either part of the situation, whether it was the fact that he couldn't ignore the treaty or that Jacob and me were… whatever we were. Billy's hand touched mine softly, as if he knew what I was thinking and I looked at him, aware of the fear reflected in my eyes.

"It will be fine, Leah," he said, his voice firm and convincing.

"I hope so," I sighed, "I can't lose Jacob, I can't…"

Jacob walked to me as I was talking and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. The warmth of his skin against mine felt reassuring and I leaned back against his chest, my head falling onto his shoulder. Billy smiled at us and I knew that we had at least one Elder on our side.

"Can you call Sam and Old Quil, Dad?" Jacob asked, trying to find a neutral place for the inevitable talk, "Tell Sam to bring Emily?"

"Sure, son," Billy wheeled out of the room immediately.

Jacob turned me to him and his lips met mine softly, while his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I barely heard his reassuring words when he held me and his mouth brushed against my ears. We didn't hear Billy come back into the room until he cleared his throat to get our attention. I was ready to jump away from Jacob, but his arms held me firmly, so I only turned and he let his hands fall down to his waist.

"They'll be here shortly," Billy said, "but we'll need to tell them carefully. I'm not worried about Old Quil, but Sam…"

"What say does he have in this?" I felt my anger grow, "He has to follow the rules, right?"

"Yes, but…" Billy's voice seemed vary, "He is very protective of you, Leah."

"I don't need protecting," I almost shouted.

I was sick of Sam acting like he owned me, like he needed to tell me what I can do and what I can't. Like he still had some sort of claim on me, after everything that happened. My heart was only broken into pieces because of him and I knew I would not allow him to destroy this little happiness that I found. The situation was complicated enough without him sticking his nose in.

"Sam will just need to deal," I glared at no one in particular, "Jacob's my future and no one will break us up. And the bloodsuckers can't be touched because it would hurt Jacob and I won't allow that."

_See how you ended up, Leah? Protecting the enemy,_ I laughed sarcastically to myself.

"That's what we need to make Sam see," Jacob whispered, "I'm not letting him interfere with us, Leah."

We all went silent and stared out of the window, waiting for Old Quil and Sam to get to Billy's house. A few minutes later, I saw Emily walk down the pathway towards the gate, but I couldn't see Sam anywhere. She walked in and smiled as her eyes fell on Jacob's arms on my waist. Old Quil followed her in the door shortly after and despite the obvious shock at seeing Jacob and me together, he didn't seem angered. For a moment I wondered how much Billy told him on the phone, but as Old Quil looked at everyone in the room with a slightly puzzled look, I knew he wasn't disapproving, but he didn't understand either.

Just as I was calming myself down and began thinking that this whole conversation might have a chance at being peaceful, the door shot open and revealed Sam. His face was contorted with anger and I was worried about his control. My eyes found Emily and I could see that I wasn't the only one who worried. Sam looked like he was going to take the door off the hinges as he slammed it close, making the walls shake.

"What's going on here?" he spat, "Jacob?" he took a step towards us, "Get your hands off Leah!"


	15. Old Grudges

**LPOV**

"What?" I stared at Sam, "What did you just say?"

"I told him to get his filthy paws off you!" Sam moved closer again.

My hands reached for Jacob's arms and pushed them out of the way. I saw red the moment Sam started talking and I didn't want him to pull me back or protect me.

"And what gives you the right to say that?" I was positively fuming now.

"He's only going to hurt you," Sam glared at Jacob, "He's playing with you. Then when he's had enough, he'll go back to the vampire spawn."

"You know everything about that, Sam, don't you?" I walked closer, "You know fine well how to hurt people, how to play them, how to destroy them," my hands shot forward and Sam staggered back as they hit him in the chest, "you don't even wait to hear anything and you jump to conclusions," I knew at this point I was shouting, "how do you even justify pretending to protect me?"

"You can't protect yourself, Leah, you're blinded…"

My eyes clouded over with a red haze the moment those words slipped out of his mouth and I had to take a deep breath. Phasing while I was inside Billy's house was not a good idea and I was aware of that even as my body was guided by rage. I vaguely heard Emily gasp as I took another step towards Sam, my fists curled and my eyes burning. That was the one thing that made me pull the brakes and stop just before my fist met his face. I didn't turn my eyes away from Sam, but I didn't attack him, though it took all the strength I had in me.

"You're going to listen, Uley, and you're going to stop pretending you know everything," I snapped at him, "Because I swear if you start this all over again, I'm going to drag you out and beat you senseless," Sam's eyes widened, "You know I mean it, don't you?" I spoke firmly, "and you know that I won't kill you," once again, I heard Emily take a deep breath, "but not because I care. I won't kill you because it would hurt Emily endlessly. No other reason."

"Leah," his voice revealed traces of fear now.

"Shut up, Sam," I took a few steps back, allowing Jacob to hold me again, "for once in your life, shut up and listen."

Sam's eyes shot down to the ground and I knew he would listen to what Billy and Old Quil were saying. I met Emily's look and saw her mouth 'Thank you' to me. Jacob pulled me closer to him and I let myself fall into his embrace, feeling his warmth envelop me, calming me down a little.

"Sam," Billy spoke up, "there's things we need to explain to you."

"Obviously," Sam snapped, "What's going on?"

He looked at Old Quil who just shrugged his shoulders and seemed more puzzled than the rest of us. Then Sam's eyes met Emily's and immediately he realized that she knew more than he expected her to know. His eyes narrowed and shot at Jacob, then at Billy, who wheeled into the centre of the room in the meantime.

"So," Sam stepped back to stand next to Emily, "does anyone care to explain what's going on?"

His eyes travelled through the room, stopping at each of us for a split second until he turned to Emily, whose hand was now on his shoulder. Her eyes were locked on his and she smiled softly, her fingers squeezing the tense muscles.

"Sam, it's not as simple as you think," she started explaining, "There's a story Billy needs to tell you."

"What story?" he turned to Billy again, then to Old Quil.

"I'd like to know myself, Billy," we all turned our attention to Billy at Old Quil's words.

I listened as Billy recounted the same story that I heard from Emily, this time paying a little bit more attention, but getting exactly the same picture as before. Billy's voice took over the room and I watched everyone's reaction while he was talking, except for Jacob's, whose arms were still around me. Emily was smiling softly and Old Quil's face showed understanding of the situation, as if he recalled hearing the legend years ago. His eyes didn't leave Billy's face, though, as he obviously tried to work out the implications of the story on the treaty.

"So the clan banishing the imprint was ultimately what destroyed the pack member," Billy finished and looked around the room.

"What are you saying, Billy?" Sam glared at him, "Does this mean that despite the betrayal to the imprinting," Jacob growled at the words, "we still can't touch the spawn?"

"Stop calling her that!" Jacob's arms tensed around me.

"It's what she is, isn't it?" Sam didn't bother looking at us.

"Sam," Emily said softly.

"What? I'm supposed to follow a treaty I never agreed to in the first place and to let our enemy live and endanger our people?"

"They're not a danger to anyone, Sam," Old Quil joined the conversation.

"But we don't know that about the other spawn, do we?"

"Sam, calm down," Billy tried to reason, "the treaty worked before, the Cullens are not endangering anyone, they won't even come to our land."

"What about Forks, though? And what about the new one?"

"He's bound by the same treaty as they are, if he joins them, the Elders set that straight when they were setting up the treaty."

"So I'm supposed to just go with it?" Sam was shaking in anger, "I have to just keep pretending that everything is fine? That it's perfectly OK to have vampires causing the pack to expand by their mere presence, just because Jacob was an idiot and let himself imprint on their spawn?"

Jacob was trembling and I realised that Sam's words would make him phase within moments if he kept listening to the vicious words. I wasn't too happy myself and Emily's face revealed the same fears I had. But Sam wasn't going to stop, though everyone else wished he would.

"I've accepted that the treaty can't be broken because of the imprinting. But then Jacob's not even strong enough to stick with it and lets her fall for someone else," I felt the arms around me tighten again, "but that's all fine, I guess. But Billy, can you not see who's getting hurt here? Can you not see that Leah's ultimately the victim?"

"What?" I almost shot out of Jacob's arms, "What are you saying, Sam?"

"That you're falling for his games, Leah. That no matter how you defend him; he'll end up betraying you again."

"Did you listen to me before?" I glared at him, "You betrayed me, so stop expecting everyone else to do the same!" My voice trembled, "I finally moved on, is that what pisses you off so badly?"

"You can't see right, Leah!"

Those words were the last straw and I struggled out of Jacob's embrace and ran out to the yard, aiming straight for the forest. Once I was behind the first few trees I threw off my clothes and shoes and phased.

_Leah?_ Seth's voice echoed in my mind.

_Not now, Seth,_ I thought back at him and let my head run through Sam's accusations, _not a good time._

_I'm gonna kill him!_

_No, Seth, this is not your problem,_ I tried to calm him down; _I'll deal with it, after a run. Are you on the perimeter?_

Silence was the only answer I got and I knew Seth tried to relax and listen to me, though it was just as hard as it was for me. I felt Quil and Embry listening quietly, choosing wisely not to interfere. I knew from the few thoughts I caught that Seth gave them the shortened version of what happened and they didn't seem to mind. Then again, I knew their jokes would only ever be at Jacob's expense, they were still cautious of my possible reactions. I laughed to myself bitterly; glad I'd be spared of their type of humour.

_Leah?_ Seth finally thought, _Are you OK?_

_Better now, as long as I don't have to face Sam._

_About that…_

Seth's voice faded into the background but I knew what he meant the moment his thoughts reached me. I felt the phasing, realising that Sam must've shout out of the house immediately after me. I wasn't going to hear him though, not without Jacob having phased as the Alpha's couldn't communicate with the rest of the other pack. But the sheer cheek he had to follow me was enough to infuriate me all over again. I saw him approaching and tensed, preparing for what I knew wasn't going to be friendly.

Sam walked over to me and I was vaguely aware of Seth, Embry and Quil racing towards the clearing we were on. My eyes were glued to Sam's and he seemed to have pity reflecting in them.

_How dare he pity me now? After everything?_

I saw him move closer to me and his front paw lifted up in a comforting gesture. The fact that he obviously thought that I was upset, because I thought he was right was the last straw and I jumped.

_Leah, no!_ Seth shouted at me.

But I couldn't stop now, my body moved automatically towards Sam as my teeth reached for his fur, clamping down ferociously. We rolled up and down the clearing, me attacking him with all my might, scraping and biting and Sam trying to defend himself.

_Leah!_

Jacob's voice shocked me into stopping. I never noticed him phasing and now I turned to see him on the edge of the forest, his eyes pleading with me.

_Don't hurt him too much, Leah,_ he laughed softly, _you have to think of Emily._

It was his laughter that stopped me for good, calmed me down and made me laugh too. Jacob didn't want to protect Sam; he just knew what would happen to Emily if I'd go too far. So I walked over to the forest edge and phased back after I found that Jacob picked up my clothes on the way to us. He did the same and stood in front of me, smiling and shooting glances at Sam, who, still in wolf form, was lying on the ground in the clearing. I knew I didn't hurt him too much, but I assumed that he wasn't brave enough to challenge me again.

**JPOV**

Leah was in front of me, a little out of breath and her cheeks flushed, covered in leaves and grass from the forest ground. I'd watched most of the fight, but I knew not to interfere. This wasn't my battle to finish, it was hers. And Sam had needed to learn a lesson. Just before I finally spoke up, I heard him wishing he'd never started with the comments and accusations. He still didn't trust that it was all going to be fine and resented the fact that he couldn't destroy the Cullens, but I knew he wouldn't do anything.

"Wow," I reached for here hand, "you were awesome, Leah."

"I know, I could beat both of you at the same time," she laughed, a lot more relaxed now.

"Then I have to make sure I never get on your wrong side," I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Ew, Jake, that's my sister!" Seth came up to us, chuckling.

"Shut up, Seth," Leah and I said in unison.

"Fine, fine," he rolled his eyes, "Just keep all this," his hand pointed to our bodies pressed into each other, "out of my sight and mind."

"That's quite OK with me," I laughed, "I'm Leah's property now anyway."

"Are you, Jacob?" her eyebrows rose.

"You can do anything you want," her eyes widened.

"Anything?"

"Guys, gross!" Seth groaned unhappily.

Leah laughed and we walked away from the clearing hand in hand, going back to the village and Billy's house. On the way, I explained to Leah that Old Quil didn't bat an eyelid or protested much at the development, but we still needed to talk through the treaty, preferably with the Cullens, or at least some of them.

"And after we do," I whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you how hot you looked in the house when you were angry at Sam."

Leah only looked at me, a mischievous smile in her face and I knew here thoughts were in the same place as mine.


	16. Peace Restored

**JPOV**

Seth had gone ahead to the Cullens' house, arranging the time and date for the necessary meeting, so that the packs, the Elders and the vampires could discuss the amendments needed for the treaty. In the meantime, I had to listen to Sam's incoherent mumbling on things I'd have preferred him not to be theorizing about. I was quite sure Leah felt the same, but since the wolves now ran in circles around the village and Billy and Old Quil were keeping a watchful eye on all of us, she wouldn't dare do anything.

Every time an understandable word escaped Sam's lips I felt her tense though, so I held my arms firmly around her to stop her from doing something foolish. Not that I minded Sam getting what was coming to him, but the focus needed to be on the treaty arrangements, so that we could get on with our lives without further fussing and impulsive reactions from anyone.

"Leah," I growled as she pressed herself against me, "stop that!" I hissed into her ear as quietly as possible.

"What?"

"You know what," I whispered, "not here, not now."

"OK then," I almost heard her grin mischievously, "later."

The promise coming from her lips was almost enough for me to forget everything that we were supposed to be doing and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. Leah laughed softly, knowing very well how much control she had over me and how easily I things she said or did turned me on. I still wondered if it worked just as well both ways, but it didn't bother me that she had the lead so strongly.

My thoughts got interrupted by howling from the direction of the Cullens' house and without hesitation or need to confirm the message, we set off. Billy, Leah and me got into her car and packed the wheelchair into the boot, so we could drive as close as possible to the meeting place, that this time was a little closer to civilization, but still in neutral territory and away from prying eyes.

We finally arrived at the meeting point, a small clearing halfway between La Push and Forks, and I looked around curiously. The Cullens were already there, along with Nahuel, standing in the shadow of the trees, avoiding the sun in true vampire fashion. My pack was close by them, Seth and Edward chatting away the way they usually did, their friendship still a puzzle to the rest of us.

Alice's eyes were pointed to the sky and I knew she was enjoying the peace and quiet temporarily, not having to worry about visions or the mild headache that Ness and Nahuel still gave her. Jasper was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder, eyes focused on Alice's face as she was leaning against his chest. I was glad he wasn't trying to mess with anyone's emotions for the moment, though his face revealed that he was concentrating hard on everyone, just in case.

I noticed Blondie and Emmett further in the shadows, behind everyone, Rose's nose scrunched in reaction to so many wolves in such proximity. Emmett looked highly amused by the situation as per usual and unfortunately, I noticed him giving Leah and me a curious look. I was quite sure he'd come up with ways to tease me and Ness once all this talking was over, the jokes were already forming in his head for sure.

"Jake," Bella frowned at me, "nice of you to show up."

"You too," I wondered what she was thinking; "you're not going to attack me, are you?"

"Not today," she shot back, but I could see the smile in the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you," my lips curled, "we wouldn't want a massacre, would we?"

Once everyone was in the clearing, Sam's pack arriving last, with Sam alone in human form, Billy called me over to move him to the centre.

"So, where do we start?" Billy looked around.

"How about you explain to us," Carlisle pointed to the Cullens, "how we can even be in this situation?"

Billy immediately launched into the same story that Leah and I heard way too many times in the last while, so I let my thoughts drift a little. My eyes fell on Nessie and she sent me a soft smile before she blushed and turned her head down, suddenly very interested in the leaves on the ground. I followed her gaze, but stopped half way as I came across her hand holding on to Nahuel's. She obviously tried to hide their hands behind their backs, but I could clearly see them from where I was standing. Before I was given a chance to react, though, Leah's hand reached out for mine to get my attention back to Billy, who was almost done with the story.

"So, before we start to discuss anything," Billy once again looked around at everyone, "the bottom line is, Nessie still is Jacob's imprint, so in terms of harming her, there is no change," I heard Bella growl quietly, "so the question remains," he directed his look at Ness and Nahuel, "will we need to include her mate into the treaty?"

"Nahuel?" Carlisle finally spoke, "we didn't get a chance to discuss this yet. Are you willing to join our family?"

"Yes," Nahuel took a step towards Carlisle, Nessie right behind him, "I'd be honoured to be a Cullen."

"Can he follow the rules, though?" Sam growled from the other side of the clearing.

"I've followed them for the last while already," Nahuel pointedly stared at Sam, "I need a bit more time adjusting, but I can't see it being a problem."

"Alice?" I looked at the pixie, "can you see his future?"

"Not clearly, just like with Renesmee," she sighed, "but I would see if there were major problems for the rest of us. And there are none."

"Right," Billy looked at Carlisle, "are you planning to stay in Forks?"

"Temporarily. As you know, we can't dwell in one place for too long."

Billy nodded and went through everything in his head. He beckoned Old Quil closer and they talked in hushed voices for a moment, both looking like they were fine with the situation. I felt Leah's hand squeeze mine tightly, so I looked up at her face and found her glaring at Sam pointedly. He was staring back at her, eyes flaming in anger, making it very obvious he wasn't happy with anything that was going on here; especially the fact that he wasn't the one who would have a major say in the final decision.

"Theoretically, we could put the treaty to a vote," Billy got our attention again, "Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward took a step towards Billy.

"I hate to take advantage of your abilities," Billy grinned, "but do you think there's a need for a vote?"

"Sam would certainly appreciate being heard."

"Yes, but most of La Push had heard him earlier," Old Quil laughed at Billy's statement, "and we all know he disapproves."

"No one on our side plans to break the treaty," Carlisle said quietly.

"You already did!" Sam spat, staring at Bella.

"With my permission," I growled at him, "as I had a right to give Edward that."

"But you never consulted the rest of the Elders!"

"Bella's life was at stake. We've been through this, Sam," Billy looked at him angrily, "it's not the issue now."

"What if they find another excuse to bite someone?" Sam kept pushing.

I felt Leah move past me and before I could react, she was standing right in front of Sam, glaring into his eyes, her fingers curled into fists.

"Stop looking for a reason to fight, Sam," she almost shouted at him, "that's all this is, anyway, you trying to release your anger at other things."

"None of your business, Leah," Sam growled at her.

"It is my business," she fumed, "it's not the Cullens you're angry at, it's me."

"No," Sam took a step back, "it's not you."

"Enough, Sam," Old Quil walked towards them, putting a hand on Leah's shoulder.

Billy once again looked around everyone in the clearing, searching their faces for answers. He seemed to get them easily as he sighed in relief, rested his gaze on Sam for a moment, shot a questioning look at Old Quil and smiled as her got a nod in response.

"The treaty still stands," he stated simply, "Nahuel is a member of the Cullens from now, as far as the rules are concerned."

"Thank you, Billy," Carlisle smiled pleasantly, reaching his hand out to shake Billy's.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, except for a still angry Leah and a furious Sam, who turned and stormed off at the sight of Billy and Carlisle's handshake. I walked over to Leah and carefully wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes turned to meet mine and she smiled at me softly, and then raised an eyebrow at the expression in my face. She looked irresistible when she stood up for herself the way she did to Sam and I couldn't wait to be alone with her again. A quiet chuckle from the other side of the clearing carried over to us and my eyes shot towards the sound, meeting Edward's face with a grin firmly planted on his lips.

"Billy," I reluctantly let go of Leah, "will we bring you home?"

"Nah, go ahead, kids," he smiled, "Seth will bring me."

Without needing further encouragement, I grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her out of the clearing and into the woods, knowing I wanted to be home as soon as possible.

**EPOV**

As the meeting started to dissolve, started by Sam's abrupt departure, I heard a thought in my head that I generally would've tried to ignore. Besides Emmett's ridiculously perverted thoughts throughout the meeting, based on watching Jacob and Leah's closeness, not one thought was headed that direction, understandably. Everyone was focused on the treaty discussion and desire and lust was put on a backburner. But as I looked at Leah, still poised to attack, had Sam decided to phase and come back, I felt her thoughts change the moment Jacob touched her.

Her whole body responded, as I could see in Jasper's mind, while her thoughts went to places I was sure she didn't intend anyone to see. Jacob's mind was in a very similar place and I couldn't help but find it amusing to watch their mating dance. There was more to them than sheer lust, but while I used to find it painful to hear his thoughts about my Bella, his desire for Leah was something I would enjoy teasing him about. Emmett must be rubbing off on me with all his crude jokes.

Jacob heard me laugh quietly and met my eyes with a mildly irritated look on his face. He quickly made his excuses and shot off into the woods with Leah in tow. His ideas echoed through the forest and I found myself hoping that I would never have to hear those thoughts about my daughter. I shot a glare at Nahuel. I liked him; he was good for Nessie.

"Love," I reached for Bella's hand, "let's go home."

Her eyes met mine and a smile lit up her face. She kissed me softly and we walked off towards our cottage. Her mind opened to me on the way and I scooped her up into my arms for the last part of the way, carrying her over the threshold and straight into the bedroom.


	17. Where We Started

**LPOV**

Jacob threw me a single look and I knew where his mind was without any room for confusion. It was needless to say that my mind had been in a very similar place all through the negotiation, since I was almost desperate for a way to channel all my anger. I didn't want to snap at Jacob, but there definitely was a way to release all the pent up tension. The one way that recently seemed to be our answer to everything, from confusion about what we were and where we were going, through fear of what was going to happen; to the rage I felt whenever Sam opened his mouth.

"Jake, stop," I pulled on his hand when we were out of sight and hearing range.

"What's wrong?" his eyes revealed concern.

"Where are we going?" I looked around, not sure where exactly he was planning to take me.

"Our clearing, down by the stream," Jacob turned his eyes down, "is that okay? I just thought, Billy, Sue and Seth will be home, so we can't really go there and…"

His voice faded into silence and I stepped closer to him, lifting my hand to his chin to make him look at me. The blush on his cheeks was pure crimson and I had to suppress a laugh.

"Jacob," I whispered, looking into his eyes, "I love you. And right now, I need you."

Without words, he took my hand and moved slowly towards the place where everything started, the small clearing that I finally realised we were very close to. It was getting darker and the shadows from the trees were covering a big portion of the grass covered ground. As we stopped in the centre, I pulled Jacob closer and crashed my lips into his without hesitation. Our tongues met and I felt his hands wrap around my waist, making our bodies align as if they were designed to be that way.

"Leah," Jake breathed out into my mouth, "I want you so badly it hurts."

"Where does it hurt?"

Instead of answering, he kissed me again, with a passion that carried a trace of desperation and uncontrollable desire. My arms snaked around his shoulders and my fingers entwined in the soft curls on the nape of his neck. I wanted to dissolve myself into him, wanted our clothes to vanish into thin air so that I could feel all of his body on mine. He lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist and I tried to resist grinding into him too forcefully so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"You're overdressed," he mumbled as his lips moved to my shoulder.

"Hardly," I sighed, aware of the amount of fabric between us.

"These will have to go," I felt him tugging at the waistband of my shorts impatiently.

My legs dropped back down onto the ground and before I could do anything else, my arms were lifted as Jacob pulled the top over my head and tossed it to the side. His hands slid down over my shoulders, onto my collarbone, and then he cupped my breast, making me arch back a little at the sensation. I felt his thumbs rub my nipples roughly and I grabbed his shoulders to keep steady on my feet.

"So beautiful," he spoke again, his gaze pointed at my chest.

The next thing I knew, he was sliding down onto his knees, his head stopping at my navel as he planted a tender kiss there before his hands hit my jeans. It only took a second for the button on them to be open and then the shorts were falling to the ground. I couldn't even step out of them; I was afraid I'd tumble and fall. My panties were clinging to my core that was dripping wet already and I was sure Jacob's nose had picked up on the scent. Sure enough, he held me steady as he pushed my thighs apart and brought his teeth to the elastic of my underwear.

A moan escaped my lips as his nose brushed against the skin just above my clit and I felt shivers running down my spine. The panties came off quickly and Jacob pulled me down to my knees slowly, meeting my lips with his hungrily. I reached for the button on his shorts and quickly opened it, pushing them past his hips and feeling his member against my navel.

"Commando, Jake?" I raised my eyebrow, smiling.

"With you, it's always a good idea," he laughed, "who knows when the need might overcome me."

"Need? Really?" I smirked and his lips met mine again.

"Yes, I need you," he mumbled, bending down to kiss my neck, "I need to taste you, touch you, to feel you as close as you can be."

My head fell back, I leaned into Jacob's hands that I felt supporting my back and I let him lower me down onto the grass gently, never stopping to kiss me. He shrugged off his shorts and kneeled between my legs after he pushed them apart. I felt his gaze on my skin like a burning trail down from my lips, across my chest and down to my hips. His fingers drew an irregular pattern on my stomach and I fought hard to keep from arching up against him. I needed his touch to be rougher, his kisses more demanding; I wanted to stop playing around.

"Jacob," I waited until he looked at me, "Come here."

He obeyed and moved to be above me, his chest only just touching mine, sending little jolts of electricity across my whole body. Impatient now, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of me, not caring about his weight or anything else for that matter. Jacob seemed to understand my need and I saw the same one in his eyes. This wasn't a prolonged foreplay; this was raw, desperate need for closeness and release. His hand travelled down between our hips, brushing against my soaking wet folds and I jumped against it as he rubbed my clit.

Thankfully, he didn't hesitate much longer and led his member between the folds, gasping at the same time as me at the contact. Our lips almost hurt as we kept kissing, our tongues dancing together and Jacob finally gave in to his urge to do what I needed him to do. His hips withdrew from me for a split second before he plunged deep into me and I moaned as he filled me so completely I still couldn't comprehend it was even possible. One of his hands moved back to my hair as he pulled my face closer, the other lifted my hips a little as he kept moving.

"Oh God, Jake, faster," I heard myself moaning.

I felt like my body wasn't under my control and if I'd had time to be honest with myself, I'd realise that that was exactly the case. I was a slave to him moving in and out, rubbing my clit with the base of his member, but I didn't care, because it was exactly what I needed. Within moments, I felt the telltale signs of my orgasm approaching at the speed of light and I gave myself over to the feeling. As it hit me, I moaned loudly, clenched the muscles in my core around him and felt Jacob exploding into me at the same time.

"I love you, Leah," he whispered into my ear as we started coming back down to the Earth.

"I love you, too," I breathed out, still feeling the aftershocks of my climax.

Jacob rolled us over so he was lying on his back and I rested my head on his chest, still feeling him inside of me and listening to his racing heart. I felt his fingers caressing my temple and found tiredness for a second or two, then let my mind drift away a little. While I ran my mind over everything that happened during the day, Jacob's breathing got steadier and I smiled as he fidgeted under me.

"Uncomfortable?" I chuckled.

"With you naked on top of me?" he laughed, "I've never been more comfortable in my life."

I lifted my face to meet his gaze and found a smile that could light up a whole room. It made me smile happily in return and I realised that I was the one making Jacob this happy. It felt good, being responsible for someone's happiness that was as pure and powerful as this.

"It's really going to be fine," I whispered, "won't it?"

"As happy as it can," Jacob noticed the fear in my voice, "I do love you, Leah," he smiled so softly, I briefly wondered if he had a personality transplant, "I'm not leaving you."

Instead of answering, I kissed his lips softly.

* * *

**AN: OK, I don't normally like to add Author's Notes to my stories (as you might have noticed :)), but since this is the final chapter of my story, it's kind of appropriate :)**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who favorited my story, to anyone else who read it in full, to my absolutely amazing Beta Reader _walkin' with a ghost_ (Rita, hun *hugs*), and of course to all of you who reviewed over the time: xxTunstall Chickxx, Only4Miken, senbo-sama, A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, Thais Potter Malfoy, twilightmom67, miztrezboo, AlohaBEL, Shania Maxwell, gurlwriter, BrigitteVivienne, sunsetkisses, AnasellaEmm, OECD, TopazEyesForever, thunder skies and everyone else I forgot to mention *hugs* Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I had fun writing it :D  
**


End file.
